Game of Thrones: Consequences
by Snafu the Great
Summary: In the aftermath of the Rebellion, Tywin Lannister disowned his son. 19 years later, Jamie Lannister is a Lord of the North with a family of his own. Meanwhile, House Lannister stands on the brink of oblivion from the vengeful Targaryens and the only one who can help them is the forsaken son. Will Jamie aid them or let them burn? Third in the Consequences Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Consequences**

A Game of Thrones Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

**Disclaimer:** George RR Martin sits on the Iron Throne, while the Consequences Series is mine. This idea was inspired by another fanfic (**The Lion in the North** by Atri) in which Jamie walks out on his father after he had the royal family killed and becomes a vassal to Ned Stark. So this is my take on the idea. For the story, I'm upping Lancel's age to where he's three years younger than Jamie (as it is Lancel who is not only Cersei's substitute for Jamie, but also the father of her three children). In this story, Jamie becomes a vassal to Ned, and is given Moat Cailin as his keep.

**Game of Thrones: Consequences** is the third in the Consequences Series, in which the actions taken by the antagonists will ultimately lead to their downfall. In this case, for Tywin, it's disowning Jamie following the Rebellion, which will set off a chain of events that will lead to the destruction of House Lannister. As per tradition, I model the original characters after various actors and actresses. For Valeriya Lannister, I was going to model her after Eva Green (Artemisia from 300: Rise of an Empire), but decided to go with Rhona Mitra (her appearance from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans).

**About House Lannister of Lionsden:** House Lannister of Lionsden is a vassal house under House Stark of Winterfell, with its seat of influence being Moat Cailin, now rechristened Lionsden. The sigil of House Lannister is two silver mountain lions circling each other on a black field. The ancestral weapons for House Lannister is Brightroar and Oathkeeper.

In the shadow of the rebuilt keep, a thriving mining and trading town has been founded by Jamie and his wife. Lionsden is also home to the Pekara Merchant House, the mercantile guild backed financially by Lord Stark. Just as the Westerlands is home to the gold mines which has made the Lannisters famous, the North is home not only the silver mines owned by the Manderlys, but also numerous mines containing iron ore and priceless gems. Northern steel soon becomes famous for its strength and durability.

**About Valeriya Lannister: **The daughter of a Westerosi-born sellsword and his Volantene wife, Lady Valeriya Lannister (nee, Maegyr) is the wife of Lord Jamie Lannister. She is considered to be the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, her beauty surpassing that of Queen Cersei. Due to her marriage to Jamie, she is known to both the nobles and the smallfolk as the 'Lion Tamer.'

A former sellsword in the Golden Company alongside her husband, her swordplay on par with her husband. But it is her skills with the bow that are stuff of legend, as she can fire up to three arrows in rapid succession. But it is her keen and sharp mind which has made her in the eyes of the nobles, 'the most dangerous woman in Westeros,' in some cases, even more so than her father-in-law, Tywin Lannister.

Last, are the weapons. For a visual reference, Brightroar is modeled after Madmartigan's Sword in Willow. Valeriya's own sword, named Oathkeeper (oh, the irony), is modeled after Tyris Flare's Axirian Blade from Golden Axe: Beast Rider - the game sucked, but the weapon was damn cool – and her bladed bow is modeled after Atalanta's Bow from the Hercules film.

**Part One**

Snafu's Notes: There is also a Kingdom of Heaven reference in the chapter. Pretty funny, since Nikolaj Walder-Costau had a role in that film as well. Oh, and the quote I used to open this chapter I also used in Naruto: Consequences.

"_The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are full of blood. And when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their wastes, and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout, 'Save us!'_

_...and I'll whisper, 'No.'"_

- Rorschach, Watchmen.

Winterfell, 282 A.L. - one year after Robert's Rebellion.

Eddard 'Ned' Stark sat in the godswood, gently rubbing a soft cloth over the ancestral greatsword, Ice. He had just returned from delivering justice to a deserter from the Night's Watch, beheading him with the weapon.

But his mind was not on the deserter. A raven had arrived from Riverrun the day earlier, the message written in the Blackfish's hand.

_**Lord Stark. The Kingslayer is on his way North to Winterfell at your invitation, so he says. He is not alone, as he is bringing his wife with him. Brynden Tully.**_

A year had passed since the conclusion of Robert's Rebellion. Since then, Ned had settled into his role as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It was also a year since he and Robert had spoken last, the last time they had spoken was in regard to Rhaegar's widow, Princess Elia Martell and her children. Ned wanted them placed under house arrest, to ensure that Dorne would not rebel and that House Martell would be pacified.

Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, had other plans. His son, Jamie, had defended Elia and her family during the Sack of King's Landing. The first attempt to kill them had been unsuccessful, but Tywin would not be denied. Jamie had been led away and knocked unconscious, while Gregor Cleagne himself had done the deed. Ned had been horrified when Tywin presented the bodies of Elia and her children, wrapped in Lannister red, as a token of fealty towards the Usurper.

Not only did Ned had a falling out with Robert, stating that Lyanna would have been horrified over what he had become, but Jamie too had words with his father over what he had done. So much so that Jamie had rejected his inheritance and in retaliation, Tywin disowned him. Robert had stripped Jamie of his knighthood, at Tywin's behest, making sure that Jamie would end up with nothing.

Ned had caught up with Jamie as he planned to travel overseas and work as a sellsword as penance for his failure to protect Elia and her children, offering him a place in the North should he ever needed it. Jamie thanked him and replied that he would "consider the offer."

Since then, Robert had married Cersei Lannister, making her his Queen, and Tywin himself had married once again, his wife bearing him a son, a new heir to the House of Lannister. Jon Arryn was made Hand to the King, and was able to stave off Tywin's influence...most of the time, anyway.

Since returning to the North, Ned had followed Dorne's example and adopted a semi-isolationist policy. He had sworn fealty to Robert, but kept out of the affairs of the Southron regions, save for the occasional visit to Riverrun to visit Cat's family.

"Ned?"

'Speak of the devil,' Ned thought as he looked up from his blade. Catelyn Tully had been betrothed to his brother, but it was Ned who had married her in order to secure Hoster's support during the Rebellion following Brandon's death at the hands of the Mad King. Since then, they had been working on their marriage.

But it hadn't been easy. Especially when Ned had brought to Riverrun a bastard child from the Tower of Joy. Cat had been livid over the fact that her lord husband had sired a bastard, but the truth was anything but. As Cat later found out, Ned did not like any attacks on his personal honor, which is why he had told her and the Blackfish the truth, swearing them to secrecy.

Jon Snow was a bastard, just not the bastard that the Tullys had expected. Jon was Lyanna's son, with Rhaegar Targaryen as the father. Ned claimed him as his own son to protect him from Tywin and Robert. It had been Ser Oswell Whent, who had been present at the Tower of Joy, who had confirmed the story, as Ned – with the help of the Dayne sisters – managed to convince the three Kingsguard assigned to protect his sister – among them Arthur Dayne – to allow him to pass without incident.

"Rodrik said that you would be here," Cat said.

"It's peaceful. I love it here," Ned admitted.

"If you say so."

"How are the boys?" asked Ned.

"Asleep."

"A raven came from your uncle earlier today. We are going to have guests."

"Who?"

"Jamie Lannister and his wife."

"The Kingslayer? Coming here? And when did he get married?"

"Overseas while serving with the Golden Company. I don't know all the details, but I've offered him a place in the North should he needed it. He must be coming to see if I will honor my promise."

"Will you?" Cat asked.

"I will," her husband replied. "Not all of the Lannisters are power-hungry madmen. Tyrion is a drunkard and a lover of whores, but his father and sister don't think too highly of him. Then there's Tywin disowning Jamie."

Cat knew of the story surrounding it. Ned had told her whilst recovering in Riverrun following his return from the Tower of Joy. Ned had been expecting a fight between himself, his escort, and the three Kingsguard - Lord Commander Hightower, Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent. But instead of a fight, they allowed him to retrieve Lyanna's body and her son, thanks to Ashara and Allyria Dayne, who had been at the Tower of Joy shortly before Ned's arrival, and had been able to convince the Kingsguard to lay down their weapons.

With Arthur Dayne returning to Dorne and Hightower heading overseas, Oswell returned to Harrenhal, occasionally checking on Cat at Hoster's behest.

"But what if Lord Tywin or Robert find out about you harboring Jamie?" Cat asked.

Ned dryly chuckled. "We're harboring the last of the Targaryens. I believe that the Kingslayer is the least of our problems. We're going to need all of the help we can get, and winter is coming."

Cat knew that Ned was right. She turned and retreated back to Winterfell's keep, to check on Jon and Robb. And to make sure that there was a chamber made and ready for their guest.

* * *

><p>The Kingsroad, days later.<p>

A couple made their way along the Kingsroad, on horseback. One year earlier, he had left in the aftermath of the Rebellion. Now, he had returned – albeit in secret, as to not attract any unwanted attention – with gold and jewels in his pockets following his time as a member of the Golden Company. More than enough for him to retire a rich man, or even form his own sellsword company.

The North was unlike the Southtron regions. This Jamie Lannister knew. But it had a rugged beauty of its own. Aside from several groups of bandits and highwaymen who thought it would be a wise move to rob the Kingslayer and his companion, the journey north was all but peaceful.

The North was beautiful, but unforgiving. Compared what he had seen and witnessed whilst with the Company, the North was like a tourney. As he was probably the most famous (or infamous) man in Westeros, he wore a hooded cloak lined with the fur of – fittingly enough – a mountain lion.

Jamie's time with the Golden Company had proven to be quite fruitful. It was, in fact, better than the Kingsguard. It was something about that lifestyle, that discipline that had humbled him in ways that serving as a glorified bodyguard could never do. He made friends, sellswords and mercenaries who had fought in the Rebellion on both sides, people who didn't care about his past.

It was also during this time that during an expedition into the ruins of Old Valyria, he had came across the sword that was currently strapped across his back.

He had found it along with the remains of his uncle, Gerion Lannister, and his ancestor, Tommen II of the Rock. That and the secret of how to make and craft Valyrian Steel, once thought to have been lost forever in the Doom of Valyria. The sword was Valyrian steel, a hand-and-a-half longsword, the grip had the image of a lion etched onto it, while a carved lion's head served as its pommel. The sheath was leather, with the pelt of a mountain lion stretched over it. Etched onto the blade was a phrase in High Valyrian, which translated as 'Praised to be the one who forged order from the very edge of chaos.'

'Father would pitch a fit had he found out that I've discovered Brightroar,' Jamie thought with a wry smile, that the ancestral longsword of House Lannister was now in the possession of the disowned son. He could almost imagine his father's reaction, screaming to the high heavens over the injustice of it all.

He did sent Tyrion the remains of Tommen II and Gerion, with an anonymous letter stating that the remains should be buried with their ancestors in the crypts of Casterly Rock. He owed his father that much.

His father. It had been a year since he had seen him last. Before he knew it, he was reliving their final argument in the aftermath of the Rebellion...

[Flashback]

_The Red Keep, one year earlier._

_Tywin Lannister did not blink an eye when his eldest son stormed into the Small Council chambers. "Out! Out! All of you!" he barked to the Lannister guards._

_A nod from the Lord of Casterly Rock and the four Lannister guards quietly exited the chamber. "Something on your mind, Jamie?" he asked._

_"You killed Elia and her children." It was not an accusation. "I know you did."_

_"And what makes you think that I had something to do with Elia's fate?" he asked coolly._

_"Gregor Cleagne. He wasn't exactly subtle in his proclaiming that he 'fucked that Dornish whore with his hands stained with Aegon's blood,' right before hacking her in two."_

_Tywin frowned. It was all that Jamie needed to confirm what Amory had said...right before Jamie jammed a dirk into the man's skull before stalking off to find his father. _

_"And you disapprove?" Tywin asked._

_"Damn right I do! Elia was innocent! Rhaenys and Aegon were both innocent! I made a deal with Robert to ensure the safety of Princess Elia and her children! No harm would come to them and Dorne would be placated knowing that Elia and her children were safe!" Jamie replied. "You murdered her and Dorne will not forgive this offense, especially the Martells!" _

_Tywin scoffed. "I merely gave Robert a better deal. The lives of the royal family in a show of fealty. In exchange, Cersei becomes his wife, and his Queen. The Lion does not care for the opinion of sheep." He leaned back in his chair. "You want to say something clever? Go ahead. Say something clever."_

_"Even sheep can become an angry mob, Father."_

_"Your time here had made you nothing more than a glorified bodyguard," his father sneered. "You have become soft. Because of my actions, it was Robert who was victorious over Rhaegar at the Trident. That whoremonger would not have won otherwise had Rhaegar was not given strongwine before the battle."_

_Jamie took a step back. His father had confessed to orchestrating the murder of the Bard Prince as if he was discussing the weather. He knew that his father had been bitter when Aerys refused a marriage between Rhaegar and Cersei. He knew that his father was a ruthless man, as 'The Rains of Castamere' were no myth. But this..._

_"Remember, Jamie," Tywin continued. "Rhaenys and Aegon may have been children, but they would not remain children forever. I merely elimated a threat before it could turn potentially lethal for all of us. And all of my plans have borne fruit. Cersei will become Queen, and Robert has relieved you of your duties. We now have a chance for a dynasty that would last a thousand years."_

_Jamie was trembling. His hand gripped the pommel of his sword, the same one he had used to stab the Mad King in the back. Now he was considering adding 'Kinslayer' to his many titles._

_Tywin has a look of satisfaction on his face. "We reminded all of Westeros that Lannisters pay their debts, one way or the next. You will leave with me and return to Casterly Rock following Cersei's wedding._

_Jamie then made a decision. He had broken his vows when he slew Aerys. He had failed them in protecting Elia and her children. Never again. Jamie knew that if he leave, he would never see home again. He would never see Cersei again. But to be free from his father, it was a price he was willing to pay._

_"You unimaginable bastard..."_

_Tywin's eye twitched. "Pardon?"_

_"You heard me, Father. I've saved a city from being burned to the ground, and the people curse me. You had an innocent woman and her children killed without consequence. Find another pawn for your twisted game. I'll have none of it."_

_Tywin rose to his feet. "Jamie...I've forgiven you for many things. I've forgiven you for setting your brother up with that crofter's whore. I've forgiven you when you decided to join the Kingsguard. Defy me at your risk, boy."_

_"Or what? You'll kill me? Like you have done with Tarbeck and Reyne? Will 'The Rains of Castamere' play when you take my head? Or will you have Robert crush my skull with that oversized mallet of his. I promise you that if you do, it would be easy."_

"_Enough of your insolence! You will do as I command!"_

"_No. Had you spared Elia and her children, I would have done as you commanded. I will never do as you say. Never again."_

_Tywin growled. "You are no son of mine. I wash my hands of you. Even if you are near death, I will not take you back. Nor will I recognize any heirs you breed. Now begone from my sight."_

_Tywin had expected his son to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He was most surprised to see Jamie give him a smug grin. "I am your son. Always was." He then removed his white cloak and tossed it to the ground, followed by his sword. He turned on his heels and walked out of the chambers, whistling 'The Rains of Castamere' to add insult to injury._

[End Flashback]

"You're brooding again."

The voice of his wife had brought Jamie out of his thoughts. He turned to his wife, clad in riding breeches, a tunic and a cloak lined with the fur of an animal. Like him, she was on horseback, her possessions few in question.

Her late father was Westerosi in origin, a sellsword from The Vale, while her mother was Volantene, born from a prosperous, noble family, House Maegyr of Volantis. To Jamie, Valeriya Cunningham was both exotic and mysterious, with her olive skin, dark brown hair, her brown eyes and alert, showing great intelligence.

She was also considered to be the most dangerous woman in the Golden Company, as she was a rare breed of woman: a warrior woman. As Jamie knew that there were several warrior women in the North, she would fit in just fine. Like Jamie she wielded a Valyrian sword, save that hers was a longsword, named Oathkeeper, the sword sticking out of her travel bag. But she was no brute, as her upbringing in Volantis bear witnessed to that. Unlike Cersei, who believed that a woman's strongest weapon was what between her legs, Valeriya's mind was just as strong as her body. Tyrion would like her.

But her true skills lie in her uncanny archery skills, thus making her one of the most dangerous members of the Golden Company. Her bow was slung across her back, a family heirloom from her father. The composite bow itself was made out of the strongest wood found in The Vale, the string made from sinew. The bow was especially deadly as a melee weapon, as it had been fitted with curved blades on either end. Valeriya carried three times as many bows in three separate quivers, as she had a tendency of firing off two, even three arrows at the same time, and in rapid succession, with deadly accuracy.

It was said that the warrior-maidens of Bayasabhad had blessed the bow, making it even more effective. Either that, or Valeriya had the habit of dipping the arrowheads into potent Manticore poison, making them even more dangerous.

Had Valeriya met Oberyn Martell, they would have traded notes on poisons. That and Oberyn would probably taken her to his bed. Which would probably lead to Jamie chasing Oberyn all over Dorne, trying to hack the Red Viper in two with Brightroar all the while screaming bloody murder.

They had met when Jamie came from Westeros in the aftermath of the Rebellion to join the Golden Company. Valeriya was a second-generation member, as her father served before her. She was a year younger than he was, had had served with the Company for two years when Jamie had joined, seeking penance for his failure in protecting Elia and her children.

That changed when the Red Viper himself had sought out Jamie six months after the Rebellion. As it turned out, Jamie's actions in defending Elia and her children from the Lannister onslaught had bought the Martells and Varys enough time for them to smuggle them out of the Red Keep, and out of King's Landing, while a peasant family took their place – Varys' doing. As it would be too dangerous for them to return to Westeros, they would live in exile in Volantis, along with Daenerys, the surviving daughter of Rhaella and the Mad King. For Jamie's actions, he had the thanks of House Martell and all of Dorne.

Ironically enough, they would be hosted by House Maegyr, where the family patriarch, Malaquo - who happened to be Valeriya's uncle, promised to keep them save until the time came for Aegon to reclaim his throne.

Jamie was grateful for the news, that his efforts had not been in vain. Now, rather than seeking penance, he decided to show his former family that he was not a failure, that he could stand on his own two feet without having to rely on his father.

So after a year abroad, he decided to return to Westeros. King's Landing was out of the question, and he was virtually persona non grata in the Westerlands. That left the North, and Ned Stark's offer of a new life.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized. "I've had a lot to think about."

"About the Rebellion and the events which led you here?" Valeriya asked.

Jamie nodded. "More than that. Everything in my past leading up to this point."

There were no secrets between Jamie and Valeriya. He had told her everything about his past, including his relationship with Cersei. Valeriya had made him promise that he would be loyal to only her, lest she would be the one singing 'The Rains of Castamere' when she riddled his body with her arrows. Jamie agreed. Valeriya was a sweet woman, but by the Gods can she be scary at times.

Jamie didn't expect to fall for Valeriya, but he did. Their tour of duty with the Company ended at around the same time, and following a fight with a couple of Braavosi bravos, they wound up in bed together. Any thoughts of Cersei had been crushed immediately during their night together. The first of many. Valeriya had done the impossible. She had tamed the Lion.

Any thoughts of Cersei's embrace were crushed into dust. Jamie wanted Valeriya. They married shortly before their ship sailed to Westeros. Jamie had left Westeros with nothing but the clothes on his back and returned with a wife, and a new purpose. The Golden Company had not only taught him how to fight better, but also how to lead.

Now, here he was in the North, nearing Winterfell after several days' travel. It had been hard remaining incognito, but as he traveled along the Kingsroad, it became easier.

Winterfell became visible in the distance. Grateful that his long journey was coming to an end, Jamie stopped, as did Valeriya to take in the view of the ancestral home of House Stark.

"So...that's Winterfell?" Valeriya asked, looking the massive keep for the first time. "Impressive."

Jamie nodded. "It's my first time here as well." Off Valeriya's surprised expression, Jamie added, "I've always kept to the Southron region of the Seven Kingdoms. Never saw any reason why to venture north until now."

Valeriya's eyes narrowed as she spied movement in the distance. "Jamie. Incoming." She reached for her bow, but Jamie stopped her. "Are they friendly?" she asked.

"I hope so," her husband replied.

Jamie's intuition proved to be right, as three men on horseback approached the couple. As the trio of men approached, Jamie recognized the three men, although the third man surprised him greatly.

The first man he recognized instantly as Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. The second man on his left was Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell's master-at-arms, and a capable warrior in his own right. He was also fiercely loyal to House Stark and its young Lord. On Ned's right, was his old comrade from the Kingsguard, Oswell Whent.

It was a known fact that Oswell himself was not a fan or neither Robert nor Ned Stark, but he was only in Winterfell at Lord Tully's behest, checking on Lady Stark, when Ned told him of Jamie's arrival.

"Well, well," Oswell drawled. "If it isn't the Kingslayer. Thanks to the Usurper, it's the only thing that we can call you, since that whoremonger has stripped you of your knighthood."

Jamie didn't take the bait, as Oswell had hoped. Oswell's comment earned him a glare from Rodrik. "I've lost one knighthood, yet gained another with the Golden Company, so it's no big loss for me."

Oswell sneered. Then he looked at Valeriya. "I've heard you've gotten married, Ser Lannister," he sniped, pronouncing Jamie's title with sarcasm. "She must be something to tame the Lion."

Jamie was about to reply to Oswell's barb when Ned interrupted. "Ser Whent. Manners. Ser Lannister is her as my guest."

"Apologies, Lord Stark," Oswell said, despite the fact that he truly didn't mean it.

"Jamie. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours," Ned said.

"Thank you, Lord Stark," the Kingslayer replied. He then introduced his wife. "My wife, Valeriya Lannister. Valeria, may I introduce Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North..."

At that, Ned nodded in greeting.

"...his master-at-arms, Rodrik Cassel, of House Cassel..."

Rodrik also nodded.

"...and this idiot is my former comrade in the Kingsguard, Ser Oswell Whent."

Valeriya nodded in greeting. "Lord Stark, I thank you for your hospitality. My husband has spoken highly of you. Although it is a bit late, you have my condolences in regards to your father, brother and sister."

"Thank you," Ned replied.

Oswell then noticed the bow slung across Valeriya's back. That, and the longsword, still in its sheath, strapped to the horse's side. "So you got yourself a warrior woman, eh, Lannister? She got the eyes of a warrior. But is she any good with that bow?"

Jamie smirked. 'You have no idea,' he thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a copper coin. "Valeriya?"

Without a word, Valeriya drew her bow. Without warning, Jamie flipped the coin high into the air. Just as fast, Valeriya drew an arrow from its quiver, nocked it back, and fired into the air.

**TING.**

The copper coin fell back to the ground, neatly impaled on the arrow. Valeriya grinned. She was the best archer in the Golden Company for a reason, not to mention the most dangerous.

Oswell looked at the coin. Then he looked at Valeriya, who had a smug grin. "You were saying, Ser Whent?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I respectfully retract my previous statement," Oswell said.

Ned cleared his throat. "Impressive as that was, I do believe that you two have been on the Kingsroad for quite some time. You must not have a hot meal in days. Come with me. We'll get some food in you and you can change clothes."

Jamie nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Minutes later...<p>

Following a hot bath and a change of clothes, Jamie and Valeriya met Ned and his wife in the dining hall for lunch. As Valeriya didn't have any dresses to wear, she was wearing a men's tunic, vest and riding breeches. A pair of leather boots were on her feet, while Jamie himself was dressed casual.

Ned conducted the introductions, introducing Valeriya to his wife. Cat noticed that despite her dress, she carried herself with grace. Like a lady. Ned also took notice of their swords that they carried with them. The hand-and-a-half longsword for Jamie and the longsword for Valeriya.

'Ser Whent was right,' Ned thought. 'A warrior woman. I should introduce her to the Mormonts, if she is as good with the blade as she is with the bow. Maedge would definitely like her.'

The midday meal was served inside the Great Hall. Pieces of roasted lamb, roasted potatoes and salted bread. Even though Jamie knew that Ned Stark would shit honor to match his father shitting gold, it did relieve both him and his wife that the Lord of Winterfell honored the ancient guest right.

"So how was the road coming in?" Ned asked.

"Scenic," Jamie replied. "We arrived in Sunspear and Prince Doran hosted us for the night. Then we made our way North. I assume that Lord Tully had sent a raven ahead telling you of our arrival?"

"He did."

"How did the two of you meet?" Cat asked.

"After the Rebellion and the falling out with my father, I travelled overseas, seeking penance for my failure in protecting Princess Elia and her children. I've made my peace in what I had done to the Mad King, but Elia and her children were innocent in this whole mess."

Ned nodded, remembering the argument he had with Robert over Rhaegar's wife and children. Jamie remembered it as well, as he heard them arguing on his way to confront his father.

"We met when I signed on with the Golden Company," continued Jamie. "My wife's father is Westerosi, but her mother is of Volantene origin, from a family as wealthy as mine."

"Robert and I planned on going overseas to serve with the Company," Ned said, smiling sadly. "But then, the Rebellion happened. So how was your time with the Company?"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world," Jamie replied. "I met my wife through the Company."

"And the sword?" Ned asked, glancing at Jamie's weapon, which rested nearby.

Jamie glanced at the sword. Excusing himself, he stood up from his chair, retrieved the sword, and placed it in front of Ned, who unsheathed it.

"A beautiful weapon. Valyrian steel."

Again, Jamie nodded. "What you hold in your hand is the lost ancestral sword of House Lannister – Brightroar. I found it whilst overseas with the company. My wife also wields a longsword which is Valyrian in origin."

"I can imagine the look on Lord Tywin's face once he finds out you have the Lannisters' ancestral sword," mused Ned. He sheathed the weapon and sat back down. "You do realize that a lot has changed since you had left King's Landing."

Jamie scoffed. "I'll bet. I've only gotten bits and pieces from Tyrion. Care to fill in the blanks?"

For a while, Ned talked, while Jamie and Valeriya remained silent, Jamie asking the occasional question about the state of affairs in the Seven Kingdoms. As expected, Cersei had married Robert and was now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, while Tywin himself had remarried, his wife being from a noble house in the West. He now had a son, a proper heir. This, Jamie already knew, as he had written to Jamie about that detail.

There were were those who were against Tywin's decision to disown Jamie, and promised to aid in any way possible, albeit in secret, lest they earned Tywin's wrath. His longtime friend, Addam Marbrand, was his only ally, while his aunt and uncle, Genna and Kevan, were the only relatives aside from Tyrion, that he could count on. Robert went as far as to strip Jamie of his title of knight. Too bad that the Golden Company had rewarded him with another knighthood.

The three Kingsguard that were protecting Lyanna Stark at the Tower of Joy allowed him to pass without incident, Oswell returning to Harrenhal, Lord Commander Hightower venturing for adventure overseas, and Arthur Dayne returning to Starfall. It had been the Dayne sisters, Allyria and Ashara, who had convinced the three men to stand down and to allow Ned to bring his sister (and nephew) back without incident, as they were present when Ned arrived at the Tower.

Since returning to the North, Ned had followed Dorne's example and adopted a semi-isolationist policy. He had sworn fealty to Robert, despite their friendship suffering due to their opposite views in regards to Elia Martell and her children, and the fact that Tywin was now in a position of power short of becoming Hand to the King. Despite the show of fealty, Ned also promised that the North would not interfere in the politics of the South. Since then, a shaky peace was kept.

Tyrion was spending his time in Riverrun, as a guest of House Tully. He also spent time at Harrenhal, where the Whents had an extensive library.

As Ned continued to speak, Jamie thought of the mountains he and Valeriya had traveled through on their way here. An idea came to him, but first, he had to ask Ned about it.

"Lord Stark, what do you know about mining?" he asked.

"A little. The Manderlys have a couple of silver mines on their lands, not to mention that Lord Manderly himself approached me with the idea of expanding. Why?"

Jamie stood up and walked over to his traveling bag. "On our way here, I was curious about some of the mountains here," he explained as he pulled out several pieces of rock. Walking back to Ned, he handed them over. "So I did a little inspecting. This region is rich in natural resources, aside from just the silver from the Manderlys, especially in iron ore." He grinned. "Coming from a family whose wealth comes from the gold mines, you learn things."

Ned regarded the chunk of rock in his hand. "You may be onto something, Jamie. The idea of mining does have merit, as I have noticed the potential of iron mines. I've been meaning to bring up the issue with Wyman when I had the chance." He set the stone down. "So...what are you going to do now?"

"The Kingsguard is out of the question, as is Casterly Rock," Jamie said. "I'd rather take the black rather than to go crawling back to my father. Remember the conversation we had before you departed for the Tower of Joy? About there being a place in the North for me should I ever need it?"

"I remember. And yes, the offer is still open to you." Ned looked at Rodrik. "Since Ser Cassel already holds the position of master-at-arms, the next best thing to do regarding you is to make you a vassal."

Jamie blinked. "A lord? Me?"

"Yes, you. You proved that you are not like your father when you tried to defend Princess Elia and her children. Despite you breaking your vows as a member of the Kingsguard, your actions were indeed honorable, as you saved King's Landing from a madman." Ned allowed himself a small grin. "And what better way to piss off your father than for the lion to become vassal to the wolf?"

Jamie chuckled. "I'm starting to like you already, Lord Stark." His expression soon fell. "What about Robert?"

"Since you are disowned from your father, Casterly Rock is out of your reach. And Robert would not want you back in King's Landing due to Tywin's influence. By making you my vassal, not only are you under my protection, but Robert knows that if he tries to remove us from power, then the North will either rebel or withdraw from the Seven Kingdoms."

"A Lannister of the North..." Jamie mused. He looked at his wife. "Val?"

"It could be the start you are looking for," his wife suggested. "You've done your penance, husband. Now, it's time to rebuild your life. From our loins, the House of Lannister can be reborn, red-blooded and strong." She gave her husband a small grin. "And it would be dishonorable for the both of us to make such a long trip here for nothing."

Jamie turned back to Ned. "Lord Stark...I accept."

"Good. Is there anywhere you wish to settle? The North is vast in land."

"There is a spot which caught my eye. The abandoned keep in The Neck. Valeriya and I explored it a bit before coming here. It's as far South as I want it to be. Also, I have long-term plans for the area."

"You speak of Moat Cailin. A wise choice."

"So when do I begin?"

"Patience. First, I need to summon the Great Council of Lords, as they need to bear witness to this event. The ceremony will take place in one week. In the meantime, rest and recover."

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

* * *

><p>The Godswood, one week later.<p>

It was a once-in-a-lifetime event. The Council of Northern Lords were gathered in the Godswood of Winterfell to witness the rise of a new Lord of the North.

Even more surprising was the identity of the Lord in question when it became known to them. A Lion of House Lannister, forsaken by his father, now wishing to become a Mountain Lion of the North.

Jamie recognized some of the men who stood behind Ned. Jon 'Greatjon' Umber. Roose Bolton. Rickard Karstark. Wyman Manderly. Jorah Mormont. Men who had fought alongside Ned during the Usurper's Rebellion. Catelyn Stark stood to the side, along with Valeriya Lannister, watching the ceremony.

Representing Hoster Tully was his brother, Brynden 'the Blackfish' Tylly, and Catelyn's brother, Edmure Tully. Tyrion Lannister stood proudly among the Tullys. When word came of Jamie's appointment as a Lord of the North, and of Jamie's acceptance to the position, he could almost imagine the reactions of both his father and Cersei.

Cersei would be irate, for starters. Of course Tyrion knew that Cersei and Jamie had been fucking prior to the Rebellion, and he knew that Lancel - having been appointed as Captain of the Lannister House Guards in King's Landing - was Jamie's replacement in the bedroom. Cersei would be enraged to find out that not only Jamie was made a vassal of the North, but also the fact that he was married.

Tyrion liked Valeriya, as he spent hours in conversation with her following his arrival to Winterfell. "Her mind is as sharp as her blades. I approve of her brother," Tyrion had said of his sister-in-law.

But Tyrion knew that Tywin would be downright furious. As much as his father wanted to play 'The Rains of Castamere' on House Stark, there was nothing he could do. Tywin had disowned Jamie and had a new heir in Tyrin. Jamie, his wife and whatever children they would have would be forever out of his reach.

Benjen Stark, Ned's youngest brother, was also present, having made the trip to Winterfell from The Wall. In one hand, was a ceremonial hunting dagger. He stood beside his brother.

"Jamie Lannister," Benjen intoned. "Kneel."

Jamie complied. He took a knee before Ned, who began to recite the Oath of the Northern Lords.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright in the eyes of the Gods, so they may love and favor you. Always speak the truth, even in the face of your own death. Protect the innocent and helpless, and do no wrong. That is your oath as a Lord of the North."

"An oath I will honor and obey," Jamie replied.

Ned turned to Benjen, who presented Jamie with the ceremonial dagger, complete with a lion's head etched into the blade. A symbol of his standing as a Lord of the North. Jamie accepted it and tucked it into his belt. Then Benjen backhanded him, drawing blood from his nose. As Ned told Jamie what to expect, he took the blow with grace. Catelyn winced as the blow made contact.

"And that is so you shall remember your oath," Ned added, while Jamie nursed his nose. "Jamie Lannister, rise a Lord of the North and be recognized by your peers."

As Jamie was congratulated by the other House Lords, Valeriya watched on with pride. "That went better than expected," she mused.

"Indeed, Lady Lannister," Cat said. "This is a very dangerous game that Ned is playing."

"In the game of thrones, you either win or perish. There is no middle ground," Valeriya replied. "Your lord husband sees potential in Jamie. The same potential that I saw in him when we served together with the Company. His honor and pragmatism is one of his more redeeming qualities."

It had bothered Cat, knowing that Jamie's wife was a warrior woman. But Valeriya was a devout follower of the Seven, and carried herself like a lady. The fact that Jon and Robb liked her was an added bonus.

As Jamie was accepted into the circle of Northern Lords, he understood the risks that Lord Stark were taking in allowing him to stay here.

Ned Stark had taken out a debt in making him a Lord of the North. And Lannisters always paid their debts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: So I've received an review in which the reader pointed out that Ned would have preferred that Jamie would be sent to the Wall for his actions, rather than to be granted a lordship and authority over Moat Cailin. That is true in canon, but in Consequences, Jamie has somewhat redeemed himself in Ned's eyes when the truth about why Jamie stabbed the Mad King in the back (i.e., the Wildfire Plot) is revealed early on, not to mention his attempt in defending Elia and her children.

In his greatest act of dishonor, Jamie was doing the right thing by killing a madman who wanted to destroy an entire town. And seeing as how Tywin had disowned him and Robert doesn't want him in King's Landing, Ned does the honorable thing and allows him to settle in the North, as he sees the potential in him.

Also, as Jon did not join the Night's Watch in this story (as he squired under Jamie), he does not meet Ygritte. He instead hooks up with Mya Stone. I was also asked about why Theon was not in the story. Tragically, in the Consequences storyline, Theon, along with his brothers, sister and father were killed by Euron Greyjoy, who seized the Seastone Chair and kicked off the Greyjoy Rebellion, which is why Rainer Lannister is in Theon's place.

Depending how this story goes, I may write a series of side stories detailing the years in between Robert's Rebellion to the War of Two Kings.

In regards to Jamie's family, they are modeled after the following actors/actresses: Rainer Lannister: Torrance Coombs (Sebastian from Reign); Valencia Lannister: India Eisley (Eve from Underworld: Awakening); Jason Lannister: Jeremy Shada (Austin Mahone from The Millers); Joanna Lannister: Jade Chynoweth (13-year-old Artemesia from 300: Rise of an Empire)

For the House of Targaryen, they are modeled after the following: Elia Martell: Talisa Soto (Princess Kitana from Mortal Kombat); Aegon Targaryen: Luke Evans (Dracula from Dracula Untold); Rhaenys Targaryen/Talisa Maegyr: Oona Chaplin.

Enough talking. On with the second chapter.

Lionsden (formerly Moat Cailin), 301 A.L. – eighteen years later.

With a groan, Jamie Lannister rolled onto his side in an attempt to shield his face from the sun's rays, pressing his chest against his wife's back. But as much as he tried, he could not return to sleep. Normally, he would be up at the crack of dawn, as would Valeriya - an old habit from their stint with the Golden Company, one that was hard to break. Right now, all he wanted was to stay in bed with his wife, who was still sound asleep, nestled under the myriad of furs that covered the bed.

Jamie looked at his wife, a smile spreading on his bearded face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, considered to be one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, even after nineteen years of marriage. He would turn thirty-seven this year, while she would be thirty-eight. Cersei was enraged over the fact that his Valeriya was more beautiful than she.

Jamie gave Valeriya a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to smile and whisper Jamie's name as she continued to sleep. The Kingslayer rose out of the bed, naked as she was, as the night before was the anniversary celebrating the founding of the trading and mining town that sat in the shadow of what was Moat Cailin.

Among the guests celebrating Lionsden's founding were the representatives from House Stark: Robb Stark and his new wife, as well as Jon Stark, his former squire, and the new Lord of Wolf's Den (formerly the Dreadfort) and his bastard companion.

Jamie looked out the window and into the town. The town was one of Jamie's many achievements ever since becoming Lord of House Lannister - the Northern Lannisters, as the smallfolk and the other Noble Houses took to call them. The Greatjon Umber, as a joke, named the town Lionsden, and the name stuck. When Lionsden first started out, it was nothing more than a hodgepodge of tents in a swamp. Now, nearly twenty years later, the swamp had been drained, and it was a thriving mining and trading town under Jamie's watch. The banner of House Lannister flew proudly in the cold morning air; a combination of both his sigil and that of his wife's house, consisting of two silver mountain lions circling one another on a black field.

Winter had finally settled in the North, and from what Ned has said, it would only get worse. Thankfully, the Northern people were hardy folks and had made the preparations to survive. As Lionsden sat further south, the full brunt of it did not hit just yet, although Benjen Stark, the newly-appointed Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, sent word to his brother that it would only be a matter of time before the Long Night would be upon them.

Lionsden was home to a melting pot of people from all corners of Westeros; Dornish traders, wine sellers from The Vale, artisans from the Westernlands, just to name a few. One of the settlers was the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower. He served as the master-at-arms for Lionsden, and he had a family of his own; a robust Northern woman and two children – a boy and a girl. The town received many visitors over the years. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and his right-hand man, Davos Seaworth, were impressed with the town when they came to check it out at Robert's behest.

Even Mya Stone, formerly of the Vale (and one of Robert's royal bastards) made her home in the North, running a caravan north from Lionsden to the other Keeps and to The Wall. The town was home to a sept, as some of the villagers worshiped the Seven, a Godswood for those who held to the Old Gods, an orphanage a foundry, and even a brothel.

Just as the Westernlands was known for its gold mines, the North became known for its mines of iron ore and gems. Northern steel became very valuable and was known for its reliability. That and Valyrian steel, as Jamie not only had the knowledge of how to make it by means of several Valyrian scrolls and documents he had recovered whilst serving overseas, but he also had a master weaponsmith and a sorcerer from Essos with the expertise and know-how to make Valyrian steel that made their home in Lionsden at his invitation. Only thing he needed was dragonfire.

It was said of Jamie Lannister that he could piss silver to match Tywin Lannister shitting gold, given as to how prosperous the North was. Jamie found the jape amusing. The reputation of the Northern Lannisters grew, much to Tywin (and Cersei's) dismay.

Speaking of his father, Tywin had been all but irate when it became known that his disowned son was not only a Mountain Lion of the North, but was also in posession of Brightroar. Tyrion had wrote to him about that little episode in which he went on a row inside Casterly Rock as Addam Marband and Kevan Lannister watched. But there was nothing he could do, as Tywin himself disowned Jamie, which meant that he was no longer under his influence.

Cersei, on the other hand, was furious. Furious over the fact that Jamie had married another woman. Furious that said woman had given him four children. Furious that said woman was not only more beautiful than the Queen, but was more cunning and ruthless.

'You see, Father?' Jamie thought. 'Valeriya and I built this. Lord Stark trusted me, put his faith in me. Something you never did. Not with me, nor Cersei, nor with Tyrion.'

Jamie's greatest achievements, however, were his children. He was the proud father of four children; two boys and two girls. The Cubs of the North, as Jorah Mormont once joked.

Rainer Lannister was the eldest son at eighteen, a year younger than Robb Stark. To anyone who knew Jamie in his youth, they said that Rainer looked a lot like his father, save that he had his mother's eyes. He also had his father's skills in swordplay, as he had been squire to the legendary Arthur Dayne of Starfall.

There was also a friendly three-way rivalry between Rainer Lannister, Jon Stark, and Robb Stark, as the Starks also shared a love for swordplay. The Silver Lion of the North, the Silent Wolf, and the Young Wolf. Rainer also had a knack for archery, something that he picked up from his mother. He wasn't as good as she was, but he was a force to be reckoned with. Even Tywin himself had to admit - albeit grudgingly - that Rainer was a much better knight than his own son, Tyrin. The three boys also served in the Golden Company for a year, returning shortly before Jon Arryn's death.

There was the eldest daughter, Valencia. She was seventeen, conceived during the first anniversary of Lionden's founding. She had Jamie's hair and eyes, and her mother's complexion, which made her exotic, even for the North. Some of the Northern Lords compared her to Nymeria Sand, the second-eldest of the Sand Snakes, as both were beautiful, graceful...and had the habit of carrying numerous knives on their person. Interestingly enough, both Jamie's eldest daughter and Oberyn's bastard daughter were friends, and traded letters often.

Jamie would dread the day that he would have to set up a betrothal for his daughter. There were several prospects who were sniffing at her skirts, but respectfully kept their distance, out of either respect or fear of either him or his wife. Jamie hoped that it was the latter.

The only person who was petrified of Jamie or his wife was Quentyn Martell, Doran's son and nephew to Oberyn and Elia. Doran had pitched the idea of a marriage contract between his son and Valencia following Jamie and Valeriya's last trip to Dorne, as his son was quite smitten with Jamie's eldest daughter, and much to his dismay, Valencia returned the feelings. Oberyn would be arriving to arrange the betrothal at Doran's behest, bringing Ellaria and his three eldest Sand Snakes with him.

Aside from Valeriya, Oberyn also wrote about Tyene's interest in Rainer. Which meant that there were two betrothal contracts on the table for discussion. There was the matter that Tyene herself was one of Oberyn's bastards, a problem easily rectified by legitimatizing the false septa. Even more surprising was that Rainer had voiced his interest in the Dornish bastard as well.

The impending betrothal between his daughter to Doran's son wasn't the only contract being considered. Following Cersei's cruel rejection of Joffrey marrying Sansa Stark, Olenna Tyrell approached the Starks and proposed that Sansa marry her grandson and heir, Willas. Ned and Cat had agreed, thus bringing the North into an alliance with The Reach. At the same time, Edmure Tully agreed to a marriage betrothal between himself and one of Walder Frey's offspring. Jamie shuddered at the thought, only to find out that Edmure had chosen Roslin Frey, who took after her mother, rather than her father. Hoster had approved of the marriage, as did Walder, seeing as how his grandchild would become Lord of Riverrun.

Jason was the youngest of the Lannister brothers at fifteen. Rather than to have him squire under Arthur Dayne, as he had done with Rainer, Jason was sent to squire under House Mormont's Lord, Jorah Mormont. There was talk that Jason would be knighted before or around his sixteenth nameday, as he was, in Jorah's words, "a brilliant squire who would make a fine knight." Once that was done, then Jason would enlist with the Golden Company, now considered to be a rite of passage for the House of Lannister. It was where Jamie had met his wife, and where Rainer had served for two years, along with Jon and Robb Stark.

Last, was Joanna Lannister, named after his late mother. Like Arya Stark, she was a tomboy. Unlike Catelyn Stark, who disapproved, Valeriya approved. Just as Jamie saw the raw potential in Jon Snow, as he took the boy as his squire, she saw potential in both her daughter and Arya, given the latter's desire to become a warrior It took a lot of convincing on Valeriya's part, but she convinced Lady Stark in allowing her to take Arya on as her student.

When Valeriya wasn't teaching Arya how to use the bow and tracking skiils, she had hired the services of a Braavosi bravo - her former teacher - to train both girls in the Water Dance. That man was Syrio Forel, and both Arya and Joanna took to the lessons with great enthusiasm. As for Valeriya herself, Jamie's wife had also established herself in Westeros, both as a warrior woman, and as one of the more dangerous players in the game of thrones. As she was wife to one of the best swordsmen in Westeros, the former heir of a powerful family, she had earned herself the nickname 'Lion Tamer,' of which she found amusing.

She was already an established warrior and archer with her background in the Golden Company, but she made a name for herself during the Greyjoy Rebellion. The other Lords had called her the 'Goddess of Death,' and since one of her patron Gods was the Stranger, it was fitting. Even Tywin himself was in awe of her battle prowess as he watched her slash and shoot her way through the Ironborn. She was even credited with killing Euron Greyjoy, the mastermind of the Rebellion once it became known that he had returned from exile to the Iron Islands and had slain his brother, Balon, and his children.

There was a reason why both the highborn and the smallfolk called her 'the most dangerous woman in Westeros.' Valeriya Lannister was in some cases, even more dangerous than her father-in-law when it comes to the game of thrones. So much so that even Tywin recognized that had things been different between himself and Jamie, he would have been proud to call Valeriya his daughter-in-law, a woman worthy of both the Lannister name and his son.

After the Greyjoy Rebellion, her skills with the blade drew all challengers from all corners of Westeros, some from Essos as well. Even Oberyn Martell tested her skills with the blade against his spear and came out the loser in their match, but developed a deep respect for Valeriya.

Aside from Oberyn, Valeriya's victories also included Garlan Tyrell, his brother Loras, Brienne of Tarth, even Arthur Dayne. Aside from being a warrior, Valeriya had a passion for knowledge, given her Volantene upbringing. Tyrion found in her a verbal sparring partner whenever he visited Lionsden.

Olenna Tyrell and her granddaughter, Margaery, also respected her for her keen mind and sharp wit, which was second to Olenna's own, the Tyrell matriarch had to admit, as she and Valeriya spoke for hours on end, the Lion Tamer impressing the Queen of Thorns with her intellect. Even Stannis Baratheon himself once appealed to Valeriya to settle a dispute, of which Valeriya had done with great success, thus earning the respect of her brother-in-law, an amazing feat in itself, seeing as how Stannis was cold and unyielding.

And there was Jamie himself.

His time with the Golden Company had humbled him, yet helped him mature and grow. His marrying Valeriya showed that there was a life away from Cersei. He was originally an outsider, he had earned the trust and respect of the other Northern Lords, including that of Lord Stark himself.

They didn't call him the Kingslayer anymore, as he earned himself another nickname, one he actually prefer over his old one – The Mountain Lion of the North. Jamie felt more at home in Lionsden than he did in either King's Landing or in Casterly Rock. The North was peaceful. Aside from the occasional gang of bandits that sometimes messed with the caravans coming and going from Lionsden selling their wares to the Southtron countries and further up north, he was content. He had received his absolution.

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned around. His wife was awake. "Valeriya?"

"Come back to bed," Valeriya cooed. "Lionsden can survive without you a little while longer."

"And what kind of incentive is for me to come crawling back into bed?" Jamie asked.

Valeriya said nothing as she threw the furs aside, exposing her naked body. Jamie grinned as he walked back to the bed, his little lion standing at attention. Given how Valeriya had him wrapped around his finger, the Lion Tamer had him whipped, Tyrion had japed. But to Jamie, she was his wife first, his warrior woman a close fucking second.

* * *

><p>Sometime later...<p>

Jamie knew that the morning started out too good to be true. Following his and Valeriya's 'morning interval,' he was on his way to the dining hall for some breakfast when two ravens came, bearing messages. The first was from the Blackfish in Riverrun, while the second was from the Sansa Stark, who was spending time with her betrothed in Highgarden.

Both contained bad news. Well, not bad news for him, per se. Rather, bad news for the Lannisters holed up in King's Landing and the surrounding Stormlands. While things had been calm elsewhere, Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon had been fighting a war over the Iron Throne. The War of Two Kings, with the Stormlands as a virtual warzone.

And his son, along with Robb Stark and his cousin, were there when the flames of war were ignited.

As the three boys once served in the Golden Company, they were returning from Essos, having been invited to attend a wedding of a Golden Company comrade in Pentos, when Stannis Baratheon found out that they were in King's Landing. So he tracked them down and hosted them inside the Red Keep, where they kept him and Robert entertained with their past exploits with the Company. Much to Robb's surprise, Robert had expressed regret over the lost friendship between himself and Robb's father.

Of course, Cersei, Lancel, and Joffrey treated the Northerners with nothing but scathing contempt. For Cersei, Rainer was a reminder of Jamie's life without her.

While Robert was away on his hunting trip, Stannis had brought Rainer to the side. There, the Young Lion of the North learned the secret that his aunt had been hiding. Cersei's children were not Robert's, but rather Lancel's. All Baratheons had the dark hair and blue eyes, yet Cersei's children didn't. Rainer was skeptical, but it had been Varys who had all but confirmed it. Cersei's children were bastards born of incest.

Rainer had seen several of Robert's bastards. Mya Stone, for one from a past visit to The Vale. There was Gendry Waters, Tobho's apprentice, and Barra, a newborn babe, her mother being Mhaegen, a whore in one of the brothels.

Following Robert's death, Stannis was named Protector of the Realm in Robert's will. Renly Baratheon, however, made plans of his own. Jealous over the fact that Robert had named Stannis regent until he was of age, he made the fatal choice of hiring Petyr Baelish to help him with his coup. While Stannis was away in Dragonstone preparing for the inevitable war, Renly (having overhead Stannis and Rainer) attempted a coup d'etat, only to find himself warming a Black Cell, and his lover, Loras Tyrell, a head shorter, thanks to Littlefinger's betrayal.

Rainer, Robb, and Jon managed to escape the Red Keep with Margaery in their care, Renly entrusting her to the trio to see her safely to Highgarden. But they were not alone. Whilst hiding in King's Landing inside a merchant house owned by the Northern Lannisters, word reached them of Joffrey's order to murder Robert's bastard children throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Two of the bastards known to them were in the city: Gendry and Barra. They were nowhere to be seen, as they were also hiding inside the merchant house, Robb and Jon having retrieved them before the Goldcloaks could murder them.

Rainer knew of the ramifications of being caught in King's Landing, as did Jon and the others. While Robb and Jon would be held to make sure that the North and the Riverlands fight for the Lion, Rainer would be killed just to spite Jamie. But deception was a Golden Company specialty, and one the three boys knew very well. Cersei had the city on lockdown, but not the harbor, as they gained passage on a Dornish ship, fleeing the city, all the while having Cersei and Joffrey think that they had escaped through the city gates.

After recovering in Sunspear (and Rainer having a fling with Tyene in the process, which led to a threesome between himself, Tyene and Mhaegen), the group sailed along the Dornish coast until arriving in Reach territory. Once there, they delivered Margaery to Highgarden. Even though House Tyrell mourned the loss of Loras, they were grateful in having Margaery back home. It was while in Highgarden that word of Renly's execution and Stannis's declaration of war reached them.

When Joffrey denounced House Tyrell as traitors, Olenna severed all ties to King's Landing, promising retribution at a later date in regards to Loras's death. "Lannisters are not the only ones who pay back their debts," Olenna had said in her letter to Tywin when he demanded that she send the banners of House Tyrell to aid the Lannisters in the war against Stannis.

Tywin had been irate at both Joffrey's rash actions and Cersei's inability to control her son, both which cost them a powerful ally in the Tyrells. At the same time, he was also impressed with his grandson and the Stark boys' abilities to escape King's Landing with two of Robert's bastards, thus once again proving Cersei and Joffrey's incompentence.

While in Riverrun, (in which Robb and Jon explained the events leading to this point to their uncle, great-uncle and grandfather and the River Lords' representatives), they received an unexpected newcomer from The Vale: Mya Stone, the eldest of Robert Baratheon's royal bastards. A year older than Jon Stark, she had been in the employ of House Royce when word came of the Massacre of Robert's Bastards. But Joffrey and Cersei were not satisfied. They wanted to purge all of Westeros of Robert's seed.

Upon hearing of how the Goldcloaks and several members of the Kingsguard had tracked down and butchered Edric Storm and his mother, and that Cersei's men were coming for her, she fled the Vale at Lord Royce's urging. Her journey led her to Riverrun, where she told her story to Rainer, the Tullys, and the Starks. With a letter from Lord Royce backing her story, the right thing to do was to bring her along.

It was during this time, that Mya and Jon had begun a friendship. Seeing as how they both were bastards born into noble houses, they had something in common, Rainer had japed.

Following a trip up the Green Fork, the Northern party had arrived in Greywater Watch. After that, it was up the Kingsroad and to the safety of Lionsden, where Jamie and Ned awaited their arrival. For Jamie, given his past sexual relationship with Cersei, he was not surprised following Rainer and the Starks telling their parents what had happened. Ned took Gendry back to Winterfell, while Mhaegen and Barra were put up in a small home near Lionsden (at Rainer's request), Mhaegen finding worked at the Black Lion Inn as a serving girl.

That was the official story in regards to Mhaegen. Unofficially, Mhaegen was Rainer's mistress. Their sexual relationship began when they had fucked inside his cabin whilst on the voyage from King's Landing to Sunspear, as she had offered herself to him in payment for saving both her and Barra, and had went at it again in Sunspear, with even Tyene joining in. In the two years since the war started, Mheagen had accepted her place as Rainer's mistress. Jamie and Valeriya had raised a big stink over it, but relented upon finding out that the former whore could no longer bear children following Barra's birth, which meant that Rainer could fuck Mhaegen without getting her pregnant.

That was two years ago. Now, the war was over, as Stannis's head was now rotting on a pike in Storm's End, the end result of House Florent's betrayal at Tywin's behest, 'The Rains of Castamere' played over House Baratheon of Storm's End. However, House Baratheon was not extinct, as Stannis sent out legitimization papers for the three surviving bastards, Barra, Mya and Gendry, so that the Baratheon name would not die with him. Gendry, Mhaegen, and her daughter accepted the Baratheon name, while Mya kept her surname Stone.

But Tywin could not rest easy, nor could Cersei. Stannis had made sure that their victory would be a Pyhrric one. Tywin had won the war, but the cost had been dear. His son and heir, Tyrin Lannister, had been slain during the victory feast by a dead-man's cell of Faceless Men on House Baratheon's payroll. Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon also endured the same fate. Only Tywin, Kevan, Cersei and Myrcella survived what was to be called the Black Dinner.

But these two messages...

He flagged down a servant. "I will be in the solar. Have my wife, my eldest son, and my brother meet me there. Oh, and summon the Starks. And have them bring along the septa. You know the one I speak of."

The servant nodded. "Yes, Lord Lannister."

* * *

><p>In one of the chambers...<p>

Rainer Lannister sat on the edge of the bed, trying to fight off the impending hangover. As last night was the anniversary of Lionsden's founding, he had been out celebrating with his family and with the Starks who had came from Winterfell and Wolf's Den. In his bed, naked, was Mhaegen.

Mhaegen was formerly of King's Landing, a whore who once worked in Chataya's brothel. As she was the former favorite of his late uncle, Robert Baratheon, she was the mother of his daughter, Barra. The baby had been a newborn when the order came from his aunt and cousin to purge Robert's bastards. Out of sixteen children, Barra was one of three survivors, the other two being Gendry Waters and Mya Stone.

Now, she was Rainer's mistress. Mhaegen didn't love him, but she respected him, and Barra liked him. His actions in protecting both her and Barra during their escape from King's Landing had proven that. Somedays, Mheagen wished that Barra would be Rainer's child, rather than Robert's. But she was content with her new life in Lionsden, as Rainer had set her up with a small house to raise her daughter in, and a job working at the Black Lion Inn, Lionsden's inn and tavern.

Growing up in the North, he was friends with Robb Stark and Jon Snow. He was the more pragmatic of the trio. He even joked about it with Lord Stark, saying that Robb was a lot better in being honorable than being pragmatic, and that Robb usually left the dirty work to him. Jamie and Ned encouraged the three-way rivalry between Rainer, Robb and Jon, as it made them more effective soldiers and tacticians, which came in handy when during their flight from King's Landing.

Rainer was Jamie's heir to Lionsden, and his actions stemming from his service in the Golden Company to the escape from King's Landing and the escort mission in regards to Margaery and his bastard cousins had proved that. To anyone who knew Jamie back in his Kingsguard days, they would say that Rainer looked like his father at seventeen, save that he had his mother's brown eyes. He had grown up as a Lannister of the North, with the combat skills of his father and the archery skills and cunning like of his mother.

Unlike Tywin, who had belittled his children and reminded them always of their shortcomings and berated them constantly, Jamie and Valeriya were supportive of his children. Maybe that was why he was not only the best swordsman in Westeros (yet his father could still beat him nine times out of ten), his skill matched only by both Robb and Jon, but also the most desired man from the highborn ladies. Even Margaery Tyrell once said that she would have jumped on Rainer if her grandmother allowed it.

Sometimes, Rainer would spend the night at Mhaegen's home. Or Mhaegen would spend the night in Rainer's chambers. Rainer had his uncle Tyrion to thank for his sexual appetite, as for his fifteenth nameday, he had taken Rainer to a brothel to lose his virginity. At least he didn't have bastard children running around Westeros, much to his parents' relief. They only condoned Mhaegen as she was unable to have anymore children.

Rainer knew that it would only be a matter of time before his parents had set him up with a betrothal. He knew that the Westerlings had a daughter. Only problem was that the Westerlings were in the Westerlands, and his grandfather would disapprove. Tyene Sand was attractive, even disguised as a septa, but her cousin was making inqueries about his sister, Valencia. Sansa Stark was out of the question, as she was in Highgarden. He had spent time in the Vale in the past, and several highborn ladies were fairly attractive. But he was drawn to Tyene Sand. So much so that he had taken her maidenhood while in Dorne recovering from his and the Starks' escape from King's Landing.

A moan from behind him caught his attention. Mhaegen was awake. Rainer thought that had Mhaegen been born into a noble family, she would have made a fine wife for a noble lord. Then again, his grandfather had disowned his father and fought a war to keep his bastard cousin/brother on the Iron Throne.

Mheagen smiled. "Hey."

Rainer smiled back. "Good morning."

Mheagen sat up and stretched. "Is is morning already?"

"It is. You need to go and check on Barra," Rainer said of her now two-year-old daughter. Mheagen had left her with the innkeeper's daughter the night before, allowing her to spend the night with Rainer.

"She'll be fine," Mheagen said, kissing his shoulder. "If I know her, she's still sleeping."

A knock on the door had caused Rainer's reply to die on his tongue. The door opened and a servant entered. Mheagen covered herself as the servant bowed. "Pardon the intrusion, Lord Rainer, but your father and mother request your presence in the solar."

Rainer nodded. "Thank you." He gestured to Mheagen, now out of the bed and was getting dressed. "See that she is taken safely to her home."

The servant nodded. "Now, for Lord and Lady Stark."

Rainer stopped him. "Father and Mother requests their presence as well?"

The servant nodded.

"Leave them to me. Go and see after Lord Snow and Lady Stone," he said.

"By your leave, Lord Lannister."

* * *

><p>In another chamber...<p>

Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell, known to friend and foe as The Young Wolf, looked at his naked wife, who was lying facedown on the bed. "You know, I can't promise you that I will not attack you again if you don't put some clothes on."

His wife, one Rhaenys Martell Targaryen, now Rhaenys Stark, giggled. "Then attack, attack, my dear wolf."

Robb chuckled to himself as he helped himself to some fruit and a cup of wine that the servants had left in the room. His direwolf, Grey Wind, now the size of a foal, slept in the corner. If anyone asked Robb Stark what he would be doing after returning to Westeros from the Golden Company, 'being married to Rhaenys Targaryen' would not top that list.

He had always known her as Talisa Maegyr, the Volantene-born niece to Lady Valeriya. She was four years older than him; twenty-three to him being nineteen. Unlike her brother and aunt, who were fighters, Rhaenys was the diplomat, having been mentored by both her mother and her surrogate aunt in the game of thrones.

But falling for Robb Stark was not part of Elia's plans for her daughter. But she saw that her daughter was happy with Lord Stark's son, so she adapted her plans. As the War of Two Kings raged in the Stormlands, Elia, her daughter and Jamie travelled to Winterfell, where Elia revealed herself to Lord and Lady Stark, explaining that thanks to Jamie's actions during the Sack of King's Landing, it allowed for her brother and Varys to sneak her and her children out of the city.

Now, Aegon and Dany were in the final stages of the planned invasion of Westeros, waiting for the Stag and the Lion to bloody themselves so that they would offer little to no resistance. Not that it would help anyway, seeing as how the Targaryens had dragons. A marriage between the Wolf and the Dragon would not only heal old wounds, but also bring the Houses of Stark and Targaryen into an alliance, Elia had offered. And the one thing a mother wished for more than anything was the happiness of her children.

Thus, Robb Stark and Rhaenys Targaryen were married in a private ceremony in the godswood of Winterfell. The Northern Lannisters, Prince Oberyn Martell, the four elder Sand Snakes, Edmure Tully, and Elia Martell were the only guests in attendance, along with a representative of House Targaryen - Jon Connington, now serving as Aegon's Hand. Connington did not think highly of either Ned Stark nor Jamie Lannister, given the roles they played in the Rebellion, but he welcomed the alliance between the Starks and the Targaryens, which meant that less blood would be spilt when the time came for Aegon and Dany to make their move.

The pair - along with Robb's direwolf Grey Wind, and Robb's cousin, were in Lionsden as representatives of House Stark as Lionsden celebrated both its founding as a town and the founding of House Lannister of Lionsden. That and Jon once served as squire to Jamie, while Robb himself was sent to Riverrun to squire under his great-uncle, the Blackfish, while Rainer had been sent to Dorne to squire under Arthur Dayne.

It had been a dangerous time to fall in love with Stannis and Tywin at each other's throats, not to mention Roose Bolton turning his cloak and rebelling against his father. Robb knew this well, as he had narrowly avoided death from Rainer's vindictive aunt and his spoiled nephew.

But he was happy. And so was Rhaenys.

"I almost forgot...a runner from the Company arrived in Lionsden last night," Rhaenys said. "He spoke with Mother. My brother and aunt have launched their invasion of the West."

"Seriously," Robb said as he took a drink of water. "Don't tempt me, woman."

Rhaenys chuckled. Then her expression grew serious. "Aegon and Daenerys has launched their invasion of the Westerlands several days ago. They are halfway across the Westerlands. In two weeks, they will be at the border."

Robb nodded. In the two years he had spent with the Company alongside Rainer and Jon, he had met Rhaenys's younger brother and aunt. Daenerys didn't like Rainer much, as he was part of the family which had betrayed and driven the Dragon from power. It helped that Jon was half-brother to Aegon and nephew to Dany, meaning that got along quite well.

"Targaryen and Stark," Aegon had said of Jon. "Ice and Fire."

"I remember Aegon saying something about when he invaded the West, he would burn down Casterly Rock with Tywin still inside," mused Robb.

"Oh, that he did," Rhaenys said. "He saw to that personally with Balerious."

Robb shuddered. He had forgotten about the dragons. When Jamie and Valeriya had served with the company 19 years earlier, they had left a series of maps and notes detailing what they had found in the ruins of Old Valyria. Aegon and Dany had used those same notes for their own expedition to the Valyrian Ruins.

There, the pair found something that Jamie had missed. Two chests full of dragons' eggs, sealed inside a hidden alcove, thirty in total, and the secret to bringing them back to life once again.

Robb, Rainer and Jon had seen the three dragons that Aegon and Dany had hatched. Aegon had named his Dragon after his namesake's dragon, Balerion, 'the Black Dread.' Daenerys named the other two after her deceased brother and father, Viserion and Rhaegal.

"Shame that Tywin wasn't inside," Rhaenys mused. "But the better for us."

"How so?"

"By making Tywin watch as everything he holds dear is destroyed by the Dragon," Rhaenys replied, now sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. "Casterly Rock, the fable gold mines, everything." She then snapped her fingers, as if she had remembered something. "Another thing. Aegon and Aunt Dany are on their way here."

Robb blinked. The Dragon Commander and the Mother of Dragons, on their way to Lionsden? "What do they want?"

"To offer their congratulations to the both of us, and to speak with Lord Jamie."

"I'll bet that is one conversation the Kingslayer wishes to avoid. Your aunt does not think too highly of him, let alone the Baratheons."

Before Rhaenys could reply, there was a loud banging on the door. "Look alive, Stark!" Rainer's voice boomed from the other side. "Meeting in the solar! Both you and your wife are to attend!"

Robb groaned to himself, while Rhaenys chuckled. "Remind me why I'm friends with him again?" he grumbled.

"Because your life would be boring without him," his wife replied.

"True."

As Rhaenys stood up, Robb closed the distance between them and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. "You owe me, you temptress," he whispered.

Rhaenys kissed him on the lips. "I'll be waiting, lover."

* * *

><p>And in another chamber...<p>

A naked Mya Stone laid on her side, head propped up on one elbow, looking at her sleeping companion. She couldn't call herself Stone anymore, as one of Stannis's final acts before he died was to legitimize Robert's surviving bastards so that the Baratheon name would not end with him.

Two years earlier, she was under the employ of House Royce in the Vale as a guide, leading travellers through the dangerous mountain passes. She had hoped that despite her bastard status, she could marry Mychel Redfort once he became a knight. Mychel's father, Lord Horton Redfort, had other plans for his son, those who did not involve him marrying a bastard. When Mya found out that Mychel was to marry Ysilla Royce, one of Bronze Yohn Royce's daughters, she was heartbroken.

Unfortunately, she did not have time to shed tears. Her Lord, Yohn Royce, had warned her that Lannister guards from King's Landing, along with a squad of Goldcloaks, were on their way to the Gates of the Moon, with the intention of murdering her, as she was the eldest of Robert's bastard children. As she used her knowledge of the mountain passes to her advantage, she eluded her would-be killers. however, as the Lannisters and Goldcloaks suspected that she would head north, Mya instead travelled southwest, into the Riverlands.

It was while in Riverrun, she met Jon Stark, his cousin Robb, and Rainer Lannister. Whilst recovering in Riverrun, Mya told them of the events which had led her to this point. She always knew that she was one of Robert's bastards, but was placed under Jon Arryn's care until she was of age. Then came Robert's death and the Massacare of the Bastards. Out of sixteen children, three survived, herself included.

It was there, that Mya learned of Rainer and the Starks' story. Of how they went from guests of Rainer's uncle, Stannis Baratheon, to wanted fugitives, thanks to Cersei and Joffrey, as they were there when Robert had died, and knew the truth behind his death. Even worse, Joffrey and his siblings were bastards born of incest, a secret in which Cersei would like to keep under lock and key, hence the reason why she was demanding the heads of her nephew and those of the Starks.

As Rainer made both Mhaegen and little Barra his responsibility, and Robb was looking after Gendry, Mya had Jon watching her back. As they left Riverrun and headed north with a caravan from Lionsden, Mya and Jon had struck up a friendship. Rainer had japed that they had hit it off because they both were highborn bastards. "Lord Snow and Lady Stone," Rainer had joked, using his father's nickname for Jon back in the days when Jon was Jamie's squire.

Mya just didn't expect to fall for Jon, but she did, having gotten together in the aftermath of Bolton's Rebellion. They have been together for over a year, Mychel Redfort now forgotten in her eyes.

Mya gently brushed the curls back from his face. Jon stirred, but remained asleep. Even when there was a knock on the door, her lover remained asleep.

Mya turned to the door. "Yes? What is it?"

"Pardon, Lady Stone, but Lord Lannister requests the presence of both you and Lord Snow," the servant replied.

"I will let Jon know. Thank you."

Mya gently shook Jon. "Jon. Wake up."

Jon mumbled incoherently before turning on his side. Sighing, Mya got out of the bed, and walked over to where there was a pitcher of cold water on the table. Smiling to herself, she retrieved it, all the while telling Ghost to stay quiet, and walked over to the sleeping Jon.

"GAAAH! COLD!" Jon shouted, jumping out of the bed as Mya upended the pitcher over his face. Looking at his grinning companion he shouted, "THE HELL, WOMAN?!"

"Our presence is being requested by the Lord and Lady of Lionsden," Mya said. "Get dressed."

Grumbling to himself about shorthaired bastard women, Jon complied. But he did wonder what did the man who was like a surrogate father to him wanted with him and Mya.

As he finished getting his clothes on, he turned and saw that Mya was already dressed. She favored leather over dresses. Sansa once said of Mya that she would be pretty had she dressed like a girl.

Jon could care less how Mya dressed. After all, she looked better naked.

But business before pleasure.

* * *

><p>The solar was the largest chamber inside Lionsden. Sitting on the top floor of the keep, it was obvious that Jamie had been inspired by the Painted Table Chamber inside Dragonstone, following a visit Jamie had made in his Kingsguard days. The chamber was as big as the Small Council Chamber in King's Landing.<p>

In the center of the room, was a table. The Nothern Lannisters' Painted Table. Unlike the Painted Table seen inside Dragonstone, this one was much smaller; twelve feet across and six feet wide. Carved into the surface of the table by some of the best woodworkers he had hired whilst repairing Lionsden, was the continent of Westeros.

The Liondsen solar also had several bookshelves lined around the room, each filled with books. Books that Jamie had read. The solar was Tyrion's favorite room, due to the rare books Jamie and Valeriya had collected.

Jamie and Valeriya Lannister stood on one side of the table. Rainer Lannister stood beside his mother. Perched on a chair, standing beside his brother, was Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion Lannister was one of few family members who Jamie had gotten along with following his banishment. Nicknamed 'The Imp' due to him being a dwarf, he served as Jamie's confidant and adviser following his own expulsion from King's Landing. Their relationship had been shaky when Jamie had told Tyrion the truth about his first wife shortly after he returned, but Tyrion had forgiven him. The fact that Tyrion had once again become an uncle with the birth of Jamie's children helped mend the broken bridge between brothers.

Cersei had expelled him from King's Landing following the Battle of Blackwater Bay, in which her father had won a major victory. Since then, the War of Two Kings, had bogged down to a stalemate, as Tywin would later find out that despite destroying Stannis' navy with wildfire, Stannis still had a reserve of 50,000 banners.

The war had been confined to the Stormlands, as none of the other Great Houses did not involve themselves in the war, refusing to answer the call of both Tywin and Stannis to send their banners for their slights wrought by the Lannisters or by Stannis on their respective Houses.

For House Stark and by extension, House Tully, it came in the form of Cersei openly insulting both Lady Stark and her daughters, Sansa and Arya during the tourney at Harrenhal celebrating Stannis's appointment as Hand to the King.

"I would rather destroy House Lannister myself than to allow my son wed the daughters of a Northern savage," Cersei had said with scathing contempt when Robert suggested a marriage between Sansa and Joffrey, as she was still bitter over the fact that another woman not only was in her brother's bed, but had given him four children.

Cersei's brutal refusal was heard by said 'Northern savage' in question and his wife, leaving them both embarrassed and furious. Tywin had been present when he heard Cersei's brutal refusal and thought nothing of it, given his dislike for Ned Stark over making Jamie a vassal of the North. Cersei's contempt for the North would come back to haunt them due to both her and Joffrey igniting the War of Two Kings.

When war erupted, Ned Stark had declared that the North would remain neutral, while Hoster Tully did the same, declaring the Riverlands' neutrality in the war.

When Tywin ordered that Lord Stark send his banners to support the Iron Throne, Ned had refused, saying that the North and the Riverlands will remain neutral for the duration of the conflict. When Cersei sent a letter demanding that Lord Stark summon his banners in defense of the Iron Throne, Ned's one-sentence reply was priceless, throwing Cersei's previous insult to him back in her face.

_**What does a Northern savage and his people benefit from taking your side in this war when you have showed us nothing but contempt? **_

The fact that she also threatened Jamie's wife and insulted his children, calling them 'Northern bastards,' did not help much either. Or the fact that she called for the heads of Rainer, Robb and Jon following their escape from King's Landing.

To add insult to injury, Hoster had refused Tywin's host to march through his lands. When Tywin threatened to invade the Riverlands, Hoster called forth his banners, threatening that Stannis would be the least of his concerns should he take one step into Tully territory. Tywin was forced to sail around the southern half of Westeros and land in the Stormlands.

For House Tyrell, it was the murder of Loras Tyrell, and Joffrey denouncing House Tyrell as traitors to the Iron Throne. Not only did Olenna servered all ties to King's Landing, she also called in the money they had loaned to the Iron Throne, and declared The Reach's neutrality alongside the North and the Riverlands.

For Stannis, it was more simple. Stannis had converted to the Lord of Light, a religion not held in very high esteem in Westeros. Especially when his intention was to convert the people by the sword. 'Turn or burn,' as the smallfolk japed.

Five of the Seven Kingdoms had refused to join either side, leaving Tywin and Stannis to conduct a short, yet brutal war. One which Tywin had to resort to treachery to win.

Which leads to the two messages in Jamie's possession. The two messages were different, but had one thing in common. An old, yet new player in the game of thrones, has returned.

The House of Targaryen, backed by the Golden Company, has come to play. Hence, the first message from the Blackfish himself.

**_Lord Jamie. Much of the Westernlands have fallen to the Golden Company, with Casterly Rock burned to the ground It is confirmed that the Company is being commanded by Aegon Targaryen himself, with Daenerys Stormborn as his second-in-command. Rumors are going around that they have dragons. Brynden Tully._**

'It's no rumor,' Jamie thought, remembering what Rhaenys had told him. 'They really do have dragons.'

Rainer, Robb and Jon had served overseas in the Golden Company, where they learned how to fight. It was there, that they met Aegon and Dany, and witnessed the pair hatching three dragons' eggs they had discovered in Asshai. Aside from the three they hatched, they had the others in reserve.

To anyone who knew Rhaegar when he was alive, it was as he had been reborn in his son. He had spent his entire life with the Company, learning how to fight, and how to lead. Rainer had said that the Dragon Commander was a charismatic individual.

"You trust him with your life," Rainer had said. "He's got that natural strength. You'd die for him."

Then there was Daenerys Stormborn. The word going around was that she was Visenya reborn, as she can outfight most men, wielding the ancestral Targaryen sword Dark Sister. It was also said that she idolized Valeriya Lannister and wished to cross blades with her someday.

On the opposite side of the table, stood the Starks; Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell and his wife, Rhaenys. Next to her was Jon Stark - formerly Snow, as Ned had legitimitized him six years earlier, and his companion, Mya Stone. Next to Mya, was the aforementioned septa that Jamie had spoken of. But Jamie knew that she was no septa.

"There has been several developments in the past couple of days," Jamie said. He handed Robb the message sent by the Blackfish. "Aegon and Daenerys has launched their invasion of Westeros. Unlike his namesake ancestor, he has invaded from the west, using the Iron Islands as a base of operations." He looked at the table. "From what I found out from the Golden Company's scouts, Aegon and Dany attacked during the night." He tapped one finger on Casterly Rock. "Casterly Rock has fallen. Aegon has reduced it to a second Harrenhal."

"Aside from Casterly Rock, the Company has seized several villages and towns along the coast," continued Valeriya, pointing out the locations on the map as she named them. "We've confirmed that Aegon has taken Crakenhall, Castamere, Lannisport, Feastfires, the Crag, Kayce and Ashemark. After seeing what had happened to The Rock, the other towns surrendered without a fight."

"It also helps that the people are letting Aegon pass," Rainer added. "The fact that Grandfather fought a war to keep a bastard on the throne does not help matters much."

"Aegon should reach Ashemark by the end of the day," Jamie said. "Come the end of the week, he and Dany will arrive in Ashemark by the end of the week. By that time, he will have most of the gold mines under their control."

The septa, who had been silent, smiled.

"By taking Casterly Rock, he takes the gold mines," continued Tyrion. "I think losing Casterly Rock to the Targaryens is more of a shock than losing the mines. Despite the winter weather, he is making excellent progress."

Jamie nodded. Ever since the days of when the Lannisters ruled as kings in their own right, Casterly Rock stood as a symbol of the Lannisters' power. Now, it had been transformed into a second Harrenhal. But to lose the Lannister ancestral home to a House you had screwed over for power...that really must have stung Tywin more than the death of his son.

"What about the other Houses?" Robb asked.

"The Stormlands are still embroiled in the civil war to replace House Florent," Valeriya explained. "More than likely, Aegon would appoint House Connington as the replacement for House Baratheon. Your marriage to Rhaenys has brought both the North and the Riverlands into an alliance with the Dragon. If I was Olenna Tyrell, she would probably try to marry Margaery off to Aegon in order to secure an alliance between the Reach and the Targaryens."

"Are you sure about that?" Rhaenys asked.

Valeriya smiled at her surrogate niece. "It's what I would have done."

"What about the Vale?" Mya asked of her old home.

"With the death of Lady Arryn, Lord Royce is now Lord Protector of the Vale until Robin comes of age," Jamie replied. "He has sent a representative of the Lords of the Vale to swear fealty to Aegon."

Mya nodded. "I know of Yohn Royce. I served his House back when I was in the Vale. Good man, but he has his hands full with Robin."

Valeriya nodded. "I don't think that Robin would make a good ruler. That boy is not right in the head. Sad to say that the Arryn line may very well end with him."

"Aegon knows how to make quite the impression. I can understand why my son and Lord Snow sees him as a rival," Jamie noted, using the nickname he had for Jon.

"As he should," the septa spoke, before removing her headdress, giving the Starks and the Northern Lannisters a clear view of her face. The face was that of a woman thought to have met a violent end nearly twenty years earlier alongside her family. She still looked frail, but carried herself with a quiet dignity worthy of a Queen. The Queen she would never become.

"Aegon's half-Dornish, after all," Elia Targaryen said with a small grin on her face.

"Father would be proud of him," Rhaenys added. "That and I also see Uncle Oberyn's influence on him, as he has a penchant for being dramatic. It was his idea to attack Casterly Rock rather than just invade King's Landing."

In the nineteen years of exile, Elia had groomed her children and Daenerys in becoming instruments of vengeance. As Rhaenys was the eldest, she was the heir to the Iron Throne. But Rhaenys had refused, leaving Aegon to become the heir, while Daenerys would claim Dragonstone.

While Aegon and Dany were warriors, Rhaenys was more of a diplomat, yet she could wield a blade if necessary. Elia had been keeping a close eye on events in the North, thanks to Varys and her Dornish relatives. She knew that Jamie and Lord Stark had disagreed as how she and her children were to be dealt with.

Elia didn't even blame Lord Stark for his role in the Rebellion, although Dany thought otherwise. She wanted Ned Stark to be sent to the Wall for his role in the Rebellion. It was just as Aerys's fault that they had been driven from power, Elia and her children realized. After all, Rhaenys would be quite upset if her father-in-law had been sent to The Wall.

Rhaenys had been in Westeros under the protection of the Nothern Lannisters for ten years. Under the alias of Talisa Maegyr, the niece to Valeriya, Rhaenys had learned how to play the game of thrones from her surrogate aunt. No one didn't suspect that Valeriya's niece was in fact Elia's eldest child, thought to have been killed. Only Jamie knew the truth.

Shortly before the War of Two Kings, Elia and had returned to Westeros under the guise of a septa (as it had been Tyene's idea). No one didn't expect Rhaenys to strike up a friendship with Robb Stark, let alone fall for him. She had met Robb whilst under her alias during the Lord of Winterfell's visit to Lionsden. She had been twelve, while he was eight at the time. Despite everything, Rhaenys was smitten by the Young Wolf, and he returned those feelings.

So Elia killed two birds with one stone. A betrothal contract was made between Robb Stark and Rhaenys Targaryen. Not only did Rhaenys married the man she loved, but it also earned the North's fealty to House Targaryen...and a pardon for Eddard Stark. When Aegon and Dany found out what Elia had done, Dany was less than impressed, while Aegon was amused.

Using Jamie as a middleman, Elia had a private meeting with Lord and Lady Stark. There, she told them the truth and Talisa's true identity. Cat was a bit upset, but Ned understood the deception, given who was in power. Tywin already despised him for making Jamie a Lord of the North, and the last thing he needed was that wretched song playing over his House upon finding out that his son had married Rhaenys Targaryen.

With Casterly Rock and much of the West cut off from the Lannisters, Aegon had sent out the Declaration. It was officially known as The Declaration of House Targaryen, but shortened to the Declaration. One copy had arrived in Lionsden shortly after Jamie had called for this meeting.

_**To the Great Houses of Westeros. The Dragon has returned to take back what is rightfully his. Contrary to popular belief, House Targaryen had not been obliterated. As I am the son of Prince Rhaegar, the Iron Throne is mine by right. To all who have supported the Usurper in his Rebellion, I am offering a general amnesty. Refuse my offer, and you will be destroyed.**_

_**To Lord Tywin Lannister, there will be no negotiations, only the unconditional surrender of your House. Refuse, and we shall see whether or not if you can shit gold. **_

_**To Queen Regent Cersei Baratheon, your children are illegitimate, bastards of incest. Your children have no claim to the Iron Throne. You and Lancel Lannister are guilty of kingslaying. You will abdicate, or we will show you and your children the same courtesy your father tried to show to our mother and us.**_

_**You have one month to decide.**_

_**Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen. Aegon of House Targaryen and House Martell. Rhaenys of House Targaryen and House Martell. **_

Even though the War of Two Kings was contained within the Stormlands, it did not mean that the North was spared in spilling blood. One year earlier, just as the snow began to fall, Roose Bolton launched his own rebellion. Upon finding out the true identity of Robb Stark's wife, Roose believed that by not only delivering the body of Rhaenys Stark, but all of House Stark and the Northern Lannisters in a show of fealty to Tywin Lannister, then his House would finally be recognized as a Great House of the North.

The Northern Civil War, or Bolton's Rebellion, had begun.

And it would be a short-lived one as well.

Roose even went as far as to unleash the Bloody Mummers, led by Vargo Hoath and two thousand of his banners on Lionsden. Fortunately, Jamie and Valeriya had summoned their own banners, and were backed by the banners of the Riverlands. After twelve hours of fighting, the Battle of Lionsden ended in a Northern Lannister/Tully victory. Jamie, however, was far past irate. Roose Bolton had awakened the proverbial sleeping lion.

"I can never trust a traitor, especially one to their liege lord," Jamie had said to Tyrion. "Roose Bolton sent his men to try and kill not only me and my family, but to raze Lionden to the ground. That, I cannot forgive. Valeriya and I will march North with our banners and remind Roose Bolton that Lannisters pay their debts."

With his banners and his wife by his side, Jamie marched North. While the Blackfish and Jon Stark assaulted the Dreadfort, assisted by the Wildings, Jamie attacked Roose Bolton at Winterfell, thus breaking the siege. Jon Stark was credited with killing Ramsay Snow, while Jamie himself took Roose's head.

Said heads of the Bolton traitor and his bastard son were now sitting on pikes in Winterfell. House Bolton had rebelled in the past, and was shown mercy. Not this time. Among the casualties on the Stark side were Rodrik Cassel, Jory Cassel, and Jeor Mormont.

Ned took a page out of Tywin's playbook on how to deal with traitorous houses and ordered House Bolton to be purged. With extreme prejudice. In a show of mercy, however, he allowed Roose's wife, Fat Walda Frey, to return to The Twins, thus earning the gratitude of Walder Frey and his family. Out of the tragedy, it did push Jon and Mya closer, until one night, they were found in bed together.

Bolton's Rebellion had all but changed how people in the South looked at Eddard Stark. Even Tywin himself was shocked by the intensity and brutality of how House Stark obliterated the traitors. When it became known as to why Roose Bolton had rebelled, Tywin had said in private that he would had supported House Bolton's attempt had it given him an edge in the war against Stannis.

House Stark's exploits regarding Bolton's Rebellion was immortalized in a song called 'The Wolf Awakens.' Like 'The Rains of Castamere,' the song had a single purpose to those who listened to it: don't fuck with the House of Stark if you like your head on your shoulders. Some say that Jamie's influence on Ned made him more pragmatic when it came to war and defending his family.

"Look at my father," Jamie had said to Ned one day as the Lord of Winterfell visited Lionsden to inspect the town. "You know that wretched song that he likes is no myth. What is to stop him from killing twelve generals eating dinner than ten thousand on the battlefield if it saves lives for his forces?"

For his actions in Bolton's Rebellion, Ned gave Jon the Dreadfort, and made him a Lord. Lord Jon Stark then rechristened the Dreadfort as Wolf's Den. His sigil was the Stark direwolf, save that it was in red-and-black, the colors of House Targaryen, a sign of his mixed heritage.

Jamie held up the second message. "This is from Sansa, in Highgarden," he explained. "It confirms what we have heard. Although my father had won the war with House Florent's betrayal and the extermination of House Baratheon, Stannis had the last laugh. Joffrey is dead, as well as Tommen. And Father lost his heir."

This time, Jamie passed the message to Elia, who read it.

_**Lord Jamie. A second raven is being sent to my lord father with the same message. From what Lady Olenna managed to find out, it seems that Stannis had a contingency plan in the event he did not survive the war against Lord Lannister. Lord Stannis had two dead-man's cells of Faceless Men under contract, which activated upon his death. The first cell had targeted House Florent, while the second cell infiltrated King's Landing. **_

_**I am sorry to say this, but your brother, Ser Tyrin Lannister, is dead, as is the Bastard King and his brother. Your father, uncle, sister, and niece, has survived. Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, was also slain. Lady Olenna has received a copy of the Declaration and is making plans to send a representative to Lord Aegon and talk of a marriage between him and Margaery. In spite of all this, I am rather jealous that Margaery is going to marry Aegon should he agree, but I am content with Willas. Lady Sansa Stark.**_

"Oh, Jamie..." Elia began. "I'm so sorry."

"You have our condolences as well," Robb said. He had no issues with Jamie. After all, Jon had squired under him, while Robb squired with his great-uncle the Blackfish whilst in Riverrun. Jon held the Mountain Lion of the North in high esteem and Robb respected Jamie for building Lionsden and showing that not all Lannisters were pompous, self-centered pedants.

"Mine as well," Jon added.

Jamie nodded. "Thank you. Even though there was bad blood between us, they were still family. Tyrin. Joffrey. Tommen." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It's funny. Even with so much bad blood between Father, Cersei and I...the hatred is gone. Only thing I feel now is a sense of longing and pity. Longing for my father's approval, of which I know will never come, and pity that it was both Cersei and Father's ambitions that has brought his House to ruin. He had put all of his hopes in Tyrin...and now he is gone."

"I see it as justice," Rhaenys said, reaching over and scratching Grey Wind by the ears. "Tywin's actions robbed me of my father and uncle. Stannis robbed him of his son. Fair trade, if you ask me."

Tyrin Lannister. His brother. Following his banishment from the House of Lannister, Tywin had remarried a woman from a minor House in the Westernlands, and had given birth to a third son. Jamie had met him once, during the Hand's Tourney. Both brothers traded barbs and Tyrin had the audacity to demand that Jamie hand over Brightroar. Jamie refused. Fortunately, Lord Stark and Barristan Selmy had quelled the argument before it came to blows. Jamie made sure that Rainer gave Tywin's heir a lesson in humility, as Rainer soundly beaten his uncle in the melee.

"And now, the Southern Lannisters stand on the brink of oblivion," Jon said. "All because of Cersei."

"Father always said that it would always be the Imp who would bring the family to ruin," mused Jamie. "Ironic that it would be Cersei, not Tyrion."

"Do you think he knows the truth? About his grandchildren being bastards born of incest?" Rhaenys asked.

"More than likely, Princess," Jamie replied. "Your father once said that tower is a seductive mistress. An addictive thrill. One taste leaves you yearning for more. He also said that in order to test test someone's character, give them power. Look at what it did to your family and mine."

"The game of thrones could be summed up to that word, Jamie: ambition," Elia said in a sage-like tone. "No. That's not the word. Limitation is more like it. And the importance of knowing your own. Take the Usurper, for example. His reputation was built on killing my husband, which we all know would not happen if Tywin hadn't interfered. Robert was no King, yet he understood his place in the game, of how high he could climb, which is why Tywin left him where he was."

"What about you?" Valeria asked.

Elia shrugged her shoulders. "Me? Unlike my brother Oberyn, I'm more reasonable. Even ambitious in my quest to see House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne. But in the game of thrones, you have to take things one step at a time."

"So by your reasoning, Tywin and Cersei should have been some dozen steps away from something like this," Valeriya said.

Elia nodded. "Precisely. Which is why we have reached full circle."

"Ambition and limitation," Tyrion finished. "So what happens now?"

"A messenger stopped into town shortly before you summoned me here," Elia said. "What Sansa has written has been confirmed. A messenger from Highgarden has approached Aegon with a marriage contract between himself and Aegon."

"What? No marriage prospects for Dany?" Jamie asked.

"Dany seems content in being a warrior woman for the time being," Elia replied. "I have no say over what she does, as it is her life. She's only nineteen."

"Still doesn't like me very much, from what I hear," Jamie grumbled. "Guess the only thing to do now is wait for Aegon's ultimatum to pass."

"You think Tywin will take Aegon's offer?" Rhaenys asked. "Even more so, would he call on you to help defend King's Landing against my brother and aunt in a futile attempt at resistance?"

"Knowing him...no," Jamie replied. "He would see it as the ultimate insult to call on a son he disowned, a son he has publicly denounced as being worthless to save his hide. But he's desperate, as the other Great Houses has turned on him, especially after Varys had leaked his role in Rhaegar's death."

"I've received a message from Aegon and Dany," Elia said. "They wish to meet with you, Jamie."

Jamie frowned. The Dragon Commander and the Mother of Dragons on their way here? "And what does your son and sister-in-law want with the big bad Kingslayer?"

"To extend their congratulations to Robb and Rhaenys. Since you're here in Lionsden, they want to discuss matters regarding the Rebellion with you."

Jamie and Valeriya exchanged glances. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked his wife.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who stabbed the Mad King in the back, remember? The smallfolk and the highborn may have forgiven you for that, but despite being a madman, Aerys was still family." Valeriya turned to Elia. "When can we expect their arrival?"

"In a couple of days. Probably once they reached the border of the Westerlands. I'll know more once they make the arrangements."

Jamie sighed. He knew that sooner of later, he would have to own up to killing the Mad King. He was just worried as to how this little confrontation would play out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Note: I also understand that Tyene is older than Rainer by about 4-5 years. I've modified her age so that she is 19-20. Moving on...

At the same time in the Great Sept of Baelor, King's Landing...

Three bodies laid in state, being tended to by the Silent Sisters. A single figure watched as the Silent Sisters went about their work.

Tywin Lannister was many things. Warden of the West. Lord of Casterly Rock. The Savior (and to some, Sacker) of King's Landing. Former Hand to Kings Aerys II Targaryen and Joffrey Baratheon, and current Hand to Queen Myrcella Baratheon.

But now, he was a grieving father, as it was his son, Tyrin, and his (great?) grandsons, Joffrey and Tommen that laid before him. Had it been up to him, he would have not allowed the bodies of Joffrey and Tommen to be placed in state alongside his son. But, as much as it loathes him to admit, Joffrey was the King.

Arm in a sling from a crossbow bolt injury, Tywin was the only member of the Lannisters present, as everyone else was back in the Red Keep, under guard. For the moment, he wanted to be alone. He didn't want no one to see him grieving over his son, his lost heir. He considered Tyrin to be his true son, a true Lannister, unlike Cersei, Tyrion or Jamie.

Tywin frowned. Jamie. He was thinking about his - or rather, his former - eldest son yet again. He had always believed that his eldest son was a fool in defending Elia and her children, that eliminating the old regime would pave the way of a Lannister dynasty that would have lasted for 1,000 years.

Tywin had thought that by disowning his son, that Jamie would fail. He was wrong.

He was known as the most feared man in Westeros, and for good reason. After what he had done to House Tarbeck and House Reyne, no one in their right mind wanted 'The Rains of Castamere' played over their House, should they rise against him. He prided himself on being five steps ahead of his enemies. When they retreated, he attacked. If he knew of dissension in the ranks, he'd exploit it. He had plans for every scenario in which he would be the one standing tall.

He just didn't expect his eldest son to rebel against him in the aftermath of the Rebellion which had put the Baratheons into power. Or the fact that he found the lost Lannister ancestral sword whilst overseas. Or the fact that Lord Stark made him a Lord of the North, which to him, was a slap to the face. Or that he founded a prosperous mining and trading town alonsgside his wife. Or that he would become respected. Or that his children were even better than Cersei's and to an extent, his own son.

Jamie. He had thought that his son would self-destruct without his guidance. He was wrong. He had underestimated his son. Save for Tyrin, he had underestimated all of his children, as he deemed them failures, not being able to live up to his high standards.

But he had underestimated Stannis Baratheon most of all.

It had been easy to sway House Florent to his side. Words work just as well as steel. Betray the Usurper and House Florent would gain Storm's End. In the end, Stannis's head was rotting on a pike, as was Melissandre's, Stannis's red witch. Shireen Baratheon had also been killed, while Selyse committed suicide following the betrayal of her House. Davos Seaworth was missing.

With the exception of Robert's surviving bastards, House Baratheon was effectively extinct.

But even in death, Stannis would not be denied. Which is why he had a dead-man's cell of Faceless Men under contract. In the event that he did not survive the War of Two Kings, then the Faceless Men would unleash a decapitation strike upon the Lion.

They had came during the victory dinner inside the Red Keep, silently killing the House Guards, locking them inside the Dining Hall. They used 'The Rains of Castamere' as the signal to attack.

Gregor Cleagne was the first casualty. He had been lured out of the dining hall by a serving girl. Unknown to him, the girl was a Faceless Man. Using her body as a trap, Gregor failed to notice the two assassins following him. Instead of satisfaction, he earned himself an axe to the back of the skull. His brother, Sandor, was away at the time, and thus, was spared.

First, the Faceless Men - disguised as minstrels and servants - killed the majority of Tywin's commanders, first by serving strongwine laced with lethal doses of essence of nightshade. Anyone who did not drink the wine were shot down with crossbows or stabbed to death.

As reinforcements outside of the hall tried to break their way into the dining hall, the Faceless Men turned their attention to the royal family. For the first time in his life, Tywin felt fear. Then he felt a crossbow bolt tear into his shoulder. Tyrin managed to cut down three of them before being overwhelmed.

"Stannis Baratheon sends his regards," one of the assassins said right before driving a knife into Tyrin's chest.

Kevan was also injured, while Lancel himself was mortally wounded. Unlike Tyrin, who had died fighting, Joffrey was a coward, pleading and begging for his life until his throat was open from ear to ear. Tommen was also given the gift, and he died alongside his brother. But just before the Faceless Men could finish off what remained of House Lannister, reinforcements had arrived and had quickly cut down the Faceless Men.

Those who were there would remember seeing him cradling the body of his son, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Yet the damage had been done. Tywin may have won the war, but Stannis had the last laugh.

But what was to be known as the Black Dinner paled in comparison as to what Lancel had confessed to him on his deathbed. As his nephew laid dying, Lancel confessed to Tywin that it was he, not Robert, who had fathered Cersei's children. Cersei had seduced him, used him as a replacement for Jamie, of whom Cersei had been fucking prior to his being disowned from the family. He also confessed that he and Cersei conspired to kill Robert whilst away on his hunt.

The ensuing war between Tywin and Stannis was all for nothing. His grandchildren were bastards, and his heir was dead. Cersei herself was a Kingslayer. She may not have wielded the blade, but she was responsible for Robert's death

In a silent, cold fury, Tywin wrapped his hands around Lancel's throat and strangled him to death. Kevan tried to stop his brother, but a single glare stopped Kevan mid-step as he was forced to watch his brother kill his son. As a final indignity, he had Lancel's body fed to the dogs, just as Aerys had done with Rickard and Brandon Stark nearly 20 years earlier.

The Black Dinner was three days ago. Since then, Tywin had bigger problems.

One week ago, word reached King's Landing of the Westerlands being invaded. But that was not what had shocked him. Casterly Rock, the symbol of power for House Lannister, has fallen, reduced to a second Harrenhal.

But it wasn't the Ironborn, as they had been decimated following the Greyjoy Rebellion. It had been the House he had betrayed - House Targaryen. Tywin had thought he had destroyed them, but as it turned out in the days following the Black Dinner, Elia Martell had been a lot smarter than she had let on, as it had been Jamie's actions in defending Elia and her children which allowed the Martells to smuggle her out of King's Landing.

Jamie. All roads led back to him.

It had been nineteen years since the end of Robert's Rebellion. Since then, he has seen Jamie and his wife twice; the first was during the Greyjoy Rebellion, when he arrived alongside his wife and his banners, the second was during the Hand's Tourney in Harrenhal when he brought his family. He had met his wife, at the same time defusing a volatile situation between his daughter and daughter-in-law. Prior to that, he had seen her in action during the Greyjoy Rebellion, neither Ironborn nor their sellswords could best her in combat.

He himself had witnessed Valeriya's battle prowess as she carved and shot a path of destruction through the Ironborn. He watched as she killed Euron Greyjoy with her Valyrian Sword, making him shorter by the height of his head.

As he discovered, her mind was just as sharp as her sword and arrows, seeing as how Olenna had spoken highly of her. It was during the Hand's Tourney, that Cersei had confronted Valeriya as she was speaking with Olenna Tyrell while practicing her archery, denouncing her children as 'Northern bastards.' When Valeriya dismissed Cersei as a 'vindictive, spiteful woman,' Cersei had ordered the two Lannister House Guards accompanying her to arrest her, only for Valeriya to fire two arrows at the guards, knocking the swords out of their hands.

"Tell me, Lady Olenna...who do you consider to be the most dangerous woman in Westeros? The woman with the title of Queen but no power? Or the woman with the power and no title?" Valeriya had asked, all the while holding the two Lannister guards at arrow-point.

Tywin then intervened, sending his guards and Cersei back to their tents. He then left without a single word, and Valeriya went back to practicing her archery. He had pondered the question for a while, before coming to a realization.

It was Valeriya Lannister, not Olenna Tyrell nor Cersei Baratheon, who was indeed the most dangerous woman in Westeros. Her actions in the Greyjoy Rebellion proved that. He also suspected that she had given the Stark children instruction in how to play the game of thrones. Valeriya reminded him of his beloved Joanna in most cases.

Had things turned out differently, he would have been proud to call Valeriya his daughter-in-law.

"Lord Tywin."

Tywin slowly turned his head to face the Lannister soldier. Green boy, yet he was loyal.

"Ser Kevan asked for your presence in the Small Council chambers."

Tywin nodded. He slowly rose to his feet, grunting in pain from his injury and walked out of the sept.

* * *

><p>The Red Keep, Small Council Chambers<p>

It was more of a war council meeting rather than a Small Council meeting, from the look of things.

Aside from Tywin, Cersei and Myrcella, there were survivors of the Black Dinner. Addam Marband was one, as he sat beside Varys, looking just as battered as everyone else. Tytos Brax was another, now Lord of House Brax following his father's death during the Black Dinner. He was seated beside the Grand Maester, Pycelle.

Cersei Baratheon, the former Queen sat beside her daughter, Queen Myrcella, the former Queen silent, clad in a black mourning dress, her cheeks puffy from crying. Kevan Lannister sat on the opposite side of Myrcella, his face showing anger over his niece's deception. The same deception which had cost his son his life.

Tywin leveled his glare on Cersei, as if he was saying, "You move, you say one word to me, and I'll kill you where you sit."

Following the Invasion of the Westerlands, a copy of Aegon's Declaration had arrived in King's Landing. Tywin had read it and crumpled the Declaration into a paper ball. He then responded by sending a Lannister minstrel to Aegon's camp to sing 'The Rains of Castamere.' The song that Tywin loved to hear was so feared, that a single verse would make anyone reconsider their plans of rebellion.

Aegon's response? He sent the minstrel's head back to King's Landing, along with a message, saying that while he enjoyed the 'entertainment,' he preferred 'The Wolf Awakens.'

"Aegon Targaryen and the Golden Company is pushing his way eastward, following his invasion of the Westerlands coastline," Addam reported. "He has also effectively cut us off from the gold mines. From the look of things, he will reach the borders of the West in less than a week."

"What do we know about the Targaryens?" Tytos asked.

"From what I know, Aegon is a natural born leader. Some say that he is his father reborn," Varys explained. "As for his sister, Rhaenys, she is the diplomat of the pair. As for the daughter of the Mad King, it is said that she is a master swordswoman, and can fight as well as any man."

"The war has severely depleted our manpower and resources, while the Black Dinner decimated what was left!" Tytos shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "House Florent has been wiped out and the Stormlands are in the middle of a civil war!"

"What is even worse is that none of the other Houses will support Myrcella as Queen," Kevan said, his voice grave.

The Bastard Queen, as the nobles and the smallfolk called Myrcella. Her brother, Joffrey, had been known as the Bastard King. Stannis had made sure that all of Westeros knew that Cersei's children were illegitimate.

Kevan pulled out a second message, which had arrived whilst Tywin was inside the Great Sept. "This is a second Declaration from the Targaryens. House Lannister has been stripped of all titles and honors. We are no longer a Great House. That honor has been passed onto House Westerling of the Crag."

Cersei extended her hand. "May I see that, Uncle?"

Giving his traitorous niece an evil glare, he handed the message to Cersei. After reading it, she promptly tore the declaration in half. "Words mean nothing, Uncle. In any case, Myrcella is their Queen. Our House is still a Great House. They should be united against the Targaryens, as they are the bigger threat."

"If you have bothered to read Aegon's Declaration, he has promised a general amnesty for those who joined Robert in the Rebellion," Kevan said. "And I do not need to state the more obvious reasons why no one would support your daughter as Queen, let alone us. For us, it's nothing short than complete surrender and for your daughter, she must abdicate. She surrenders the Iron Throne and..."

"Myrcella will not abdicate!"

"We have no allies, no thanks to you and your son!" Kevan exploded, rising from his chair. "You insulted Lord Stark and his daughters, which is why he and the North remained neutral in the war, and your son took Loras Tyrell's head, hence the reason why the Tyrells did not summon their banners to our aid, not to mention that you were calling for the heads of both Lord Stark's son and nephew!"

"You dare speak to me like that?!"

"I do! My son is dead because of you! All of this is your fault!"

"Stop it!"

Everyone looked at Myrcella. Like her mother, her eyes were red from crying. "Please...just stop it."

As it turned out, Renly Baratheon was not the only one who had been listening in on Stannis and her cousin. Myrcella herself had stumbled upon the conversation and when Varys had confirmed it, her faith in her mother had all but shattered. She gave her mother the most hate-filled glare she could muster. "You have done enough. More than enough."

"Myrcella, I..."

"Enough! You lied to me! All these years!" Myrcella shrieked, her outburst shocking even Cersei. "You lied to Joffrey! To Tommen! You lied to me about everything! You and Joffrey killed all of Robert's bastards, and even tried to kill Cousin Rainer!"

"Myrcella, please try and understand," pleaded Cersei. "Robert would have killed us all if he knew the truth!" There was no denying it, as Cersei knew that it would be pointless. "What I have done...what we have done was with our best interests at heart."

"You lie! You did it because if Robert didn't kill you for the deception, then Grandfather Tywin would! I want the truth, Mother. Am I a bastard? Answer me! I am your Queen!"

Cersei swallowed audibly as all eyes were on her. "You...you are my daughter. That's all that matters," she said in a low tone. "You are not a stag, but a lion. My lioness."

Myrcella glared at her mother. Then she turned to her uncle. "Uncle Kevan...give me your dirk."

Kevan blinked. "Your Grace...?"

"I said give me your dirk, Uncle!"

Kevan complied. He unsheathed his dirk and handed it to Myrcella, who in turn placed it in front of Cersei. "There you go, Mother. Since you and Joffrey like to order the murder of bastard children, take it and kill me."

Cersei looked at her daughter as if she had grown a second head. "Myrcella..."

"You're already a Kingslayer in your role of murdering Robert," Myrcella deadpanned. "Why not add Queenslayer to your many titles? You admitted to it yourself! The highborn and the smallfolk call me The Bastard Queen!" She grasped the dirk and pointed the tip at her own chest. "Here! I'll even make it easy for you! All you got to do is grab and thrust! Now do it! Kill me!"

Now Cersei was trembling. She had no problem in ordering the murder of Robert's bastards, but her daughter was different. Tywin and the others looked worried as to how this will play out.

"I gave you a command, Mother!" Myrcella shouted. "Do as your Queen command, and kill me!"

"NO!" Cersei shouted, knocking the dirk from her daughter's hands. The weapon clattered to the floor. Myrcella glared her her mother, who was now sobbing. "I'm sorry, Myrcella. I'm so sorry, my precious little girl..."

Cersei cried out as Myrcella swatted her hand away when her mother tried to reach for her. "Myrcella...!"

"Don't...touch me," Myrcella hissed. "I will never forgive you for what you have done! I hate you!"

Cersei looked like she had taken a sword to the gut. Tywin, in the meantime, calmed things down. "My niece is tired," he said in a calm voice he could muster. Even he didn't recognize her as Queen. At least he respected Myrcella, as she hated her mother as much as he did. "Take her back to her chambers and let her rest."

The grand maester nodded and escorted the heartbroken girl out of the room, but not before issuing an edict regarding her mother, speaking directly to Tywin. "Cersei Baratheon is to be placed under house arrest until I deem fit to have her released. If she refuses to comply, then maybe some time in the Black Cells will make her reconsider. I want her escorted to her chambers upon the conclusion of this meeting."

Tywin nodded. "Of course."

"As amusing that was," Varys interjected, "I'm afraid I have some more bad news, Lord Hand. My little birds in Highgarden has whispered to me that Aegon has accepted both The Reach's fealty, and the hand of Margaery Tyrell in marriage. Lady Arryn has also sent a representative from the Vale to swear fealty to Aegon. As Aegon has Dornish blood, the loyalty of Dorne is a foregone conclusion."

"Traitors...the lot of them," Cersei hissed.

"We wouldn't have that problem if your son didn't take Loras's head," Addam pointed out. "With the Reach swearing fealty to the Targaryens, that leaves The North and the Riverlands," Addam said. "Have you heard anything from them?"

"No, Lord Marband," Varys replied. "So far, they have remained neutral."

That was not true. Aegon also had the North's fealty along with that of the Riverlands. The fact that Robb Stark had married Rhaenys Targaryen - Tywin and the others thinking that Robb had married Talisa Maegyr, Valeriya's niece - certainly helped smoothed things over. It was just more fun to see the lions commit suicide.

"So we have Dorne, the Reach and the Vale standing against us," Tytos said. "We stand on the brink of oblivion..." He glared at Cersei. "...and you are to blame."

Cersei was about to reply, but a glare from her father froze her in her seat.

"Three of the Seven Kingdoms wanting to kill us all, and another embroiled in a civil war," Addam said. "Do anyone have any suggestions that can keep us from going the way of Tarbeck and Reyne?"

"I got one."

Everyone turned to Kevan, who straightened himself in his chair. "There is a chance, slim at best, but it is better than nothing." He looked at Tywin. "We reach out to the Mountain Lion of the North and his lady wife."

Everyone present knew what Kevan meant when he used that title. He was speaking of Jamie and Valeriya Lannister. The Mountain Lion and the Lion Tamer.

"No."

Now everyone looked at Tywin. "Lord Lannister...?" Tyros began.

"It is just as Jamie's fault as it is Cersei's, using Lancel as a replacement for her sated lusts when I banished him. She couldn't keep her legs closed, which brought us to the abyss," Tywin grated. "I will not go groveling to Jamie, of all people."

"But Jamie did not father her bastards," Tytos pointed out.

"Brother, I know you do not like this idea, but it is our only chance to survive," Kevan said. "We have fallen from grace, while Jamie has not only risen, but thrived in his station as a Lord of the North."

"Jamie is held in high regards by both Lord Stark and Lord Tully," Addam seconded. "Your son has a direct connection with the Lord of Winterfell, as his nephew squired under him. If we can convince Jamie to take our side against Aegon, then he can try and convince Lord Stark to do the same."

Tywin's brow furrowed as he took in what Kevan and Addam were saying to him.

"The Targaryens did kill his father and brother, after all," concluded Kevan, "so that means that that the Starks may still hold some ill will towards Aegon, despite the fact that Jon is Rhaegar's son. He may even negotiate on our behalf. We give up the Iron Throne, and we live. We may have lost Casterly Rock and all honors, but we still live."

Tywin seem to contemplate Kevan's suggestion. Even though he had disowned Jamie, he had been keeping tabs on both him and his family. He had taken a ruined keep and built a thriving town around it. The mines he helped fund made Northern steel just as valuable as Lannister gold. As the Western Lannisters' power began to wane, the Northern Lannisters' influence began to rise. Jamie's eldest son even made a fool out of Cersei and Joffrey when he and the Starks eluded capture following Renly's arrest. He had missed out on so much, yet he had no regrets in disowning Jamie.

But now, the Lannisters faced destruction at the hands of a vengeful Dragon.

"And Lord Stark's wife is Brynden Tully's sister," Tywin mused. "Which means we can at least have the North and the Riverlands aid us. And Jamie has two sons...very well." He took a breath and gave his orders. "Kevan, Addam...the both of you will leave within the hour. Go to Lionsden and speak with Jamie. He should already know the plight we are in. Tell him that all past transgressions on his behalf are forgiven should he convince Lord Stark to aid us. Not only will I recognize his family, but I will make his youngest son my heir."

Kevan and Addam nodded and departed from the chamber.

"In the meantime, we must prepare in the event that Kevan and Addam fails to sway Jamie to our side," Tywin said. "In the event that King's Landing falls, have our fastest ship ready and under guard in the harbor." Tywin rose from his chair. "I will be in the Great Sept. Do not call upon me for the remainder of the day if you value your lives."

He departed from the room without another word. Even though the Lion's power was waning, he still ruled with an iron fist.

* * *

><p>Nighttime.<p>

Queen Myrcella Baratheon sat inside her chambers, picking at her dinner. She was alone, as Sandor Cleagne stood outside. As per her orders,  
>her mother was placed under house arrest upon the completion of the meeting. Her grandfather had returned to his silent vigil back at the Great Sept. She had seen both Addam and Uncle Kevan off on their mission to Lionsden.<p>

She knew that the mission was futile, as it was only delaying the inevitable.

'When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground.' Those were the words that Tyrion had told her, as he was one of her teachers in how to play the game. Myrcella knew that the Targaryens had won. Her mother and her grandfather, in spite of all his foresight, did not see that.

Myrcella was the underdog in the game of thrones. Her interest in the game came from her Aunt Valeriya, Uncle Jamie's wife. They had spoken briefly when the Northern Lannisters had came to the Hand's Tourney along with Lord Stark and the Northern Representatives. Then she sought out Tyrion at her behest, who became the first of two mentors in teaching her how the game was to be played.

She turned out to be a natural at it. Tyrion once said that she was even better at it than her mother, who fancied herself a player, but as Myrcella found out, was inept. Life inside the Red Keep was not all fairy tales and tourneys. It was full of intrigue, betrayal and danger.

The Spider was her second teacher, as he too saw the hidden intelligence that Cersei and Joffrey lacked. It had been a series of errors on her mother's behalf and the inability to control her power-happy brother, Myrcella had realized, which had led Myrcella down this path of self-preservation. What had followed - from Renly's execution to the murder of Robert's bastards - was the final straw.

The Bastard Queen knew that it would only be a matter of time before all the enemies the Lannisters had made would finally have enough and rise up against them. But what Cersei or Tywin did not know was in regards to the North, as to why they did not raise their banners. The Northern Lannisters were one reason, but not the major one.

No, the major one - according to Varys - was that Robb Stark had married Rhaenys Targaryen, thus securing an alliance between House Targaryen and House Stark. The North had fooled Tywin and her mother into thinking that Robb Stark had married Valeriya's niece. By the time the deception would be revealed, then it would already be too late.

It was only after the Black Dinner and following that, Aegon's declaration had arrived, that Myrcella made her own plans. She had been hesitant, but when Aegon had sent back the Lannister minstrel's head, did Myrcella realize that she was making the right choice. As Tywin and Cersei grieved for their children, Myrcella had confronted Varys. She knew that he was a Targaryen loyalist and that the eunuch was in contact with the Dragon Commander and the Mother of Dragons.

_"I know where your loyalties lie, Varys. In spite of doing what is good for the realm, you are also a Targaryen loyalist. One which can prove to be useful to me."_

_"Oh...? How so?"_

_"Send your little birds to Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen. Tell them that I am Queen. My brother is dead. Stannis Baratheon is dead, as Grandfather Tywin saw to that. If he wants the Iron Throne, then he treats with me, and me only. Tell them that I am willing to bend the knee and abdicate. In exchange, my life is to be spared and I am to be sent to Lionsden."_

_"What about the others?"_

_"Anyone else who surrenders can return home without consequence; Tytos Brax, Addam Marbrand, anyone who served under my grandfather."_

_"And your mother and grandfather?"_

_"They're both expendable. Mother's actions has brought us to the brink and Grandfather must answer for his past crimes involving the Targaryens. What better way to earn the fealty of the Targaryens with the bodies of my mother and grandfather?"_

_"I will deliver your terms to them, Your Grace."_

"Your Grace."

Myrcella turned around. Varys had emerged from a hidden passage and into her room.

"I have received word from Aegon and Daenerys," the spymaster whispered. "They both have agreed to your terms as dictated. The lives of Cersei and Tywin Lannister are forfeit, whilst yours is spared. As promised, you will be sent to Lionsden and any Lannister soldier who surrenders shall be spared."

Myrcella nodded. "When will the Targaryens make their move?"

"By the time your uncle and Ser Addam arrive in Lionsden, they will be at the gates of the city. Lord Tully is allowing them to march through the Riverlands."

'So the month-long ultimatum was a ruse,' Myrcella thought as she dismissed Varys, who left the way he came.

Alone again in her chamber. Myrcella now had a timetable as to when the Golden Company will march onto the capital. And when the time came, she would be ready to deliver the Iron Throne - and her mother and grandfather - to the Targaryens on a silver platter.

Ironic as how her grandfather had betrayed the Targaryens in order to gain more power and influence. Now, his granddaughter was going to do the same. Half of it was out of spite, while the othe rhalf was out of self-preservation.

As Myrcella prepared herself for bed, she began to whistle 'The Rains of Castamere.' Tywin had that song playing with House Baratheon was destroyed. Myrcella would make sure that the same song would be playing when Aegon and Daenerys take Tywin and Cersei's heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Lionsden - one week later.

Despite the cold weather, Valeriya Lannister was in good spirits. The Volantene-born Lady of Lionsden watched as her eldest son and his wife-to-be struck up a conversation from an overhead balcony looking down into the courtyard.

It also helped that Rainer had struck up a friendship with Tyene Martell, formerly Sand, having been legitimatized by Doran Martell. Both Tyene and her father had arrived in Lionsden the day earlier, along with his nephew, Quentyn. Oberyn had once said that aside from the Imp, the Northern Lannisters were the only Lannisters he could stomach, as Jamie was not as power-hungry as his sister and father.

Prince Oberyn Martell stood alongside the Lion Tamer, sporting several welts from their match earlier in the day from where Valeriya smacked him several times with the flat of her sword. Ellaria Sand, his paramour, decided to remain in Dorne to tend after the youngest of the Sand Snakes.

"They seem to be taking the betrothal well," Valeriya mused.

"I'm surprised that Tyene accepted the offer," Oberyn replied. "A serpent does not like the cold."

"Neither did I when I first came here," Valeriya said.

Oberyn would be lying if he had said that he was not impressed with Jamie's eldest son. He had squired under Arthur Dayne, and the Knight of the Morning spoke nothing but praises of the Kingslayer's son(Oberyn still called Jamie that as a mild insult). He also knew that Rainer had taken his daughter's maidenhood (and that threesome he had with Barra's mother, showing that Tyene had picked up her father's bisexuality). The fact that he escaped King's Landing with the Starks, Margaery Tyrell and two of Robert's bastards, while making Cersei and Joffrey look inept, made him smile.

"I heard that my nephew and sister-in-law had a sit-down with you and your husband," Oberyn said. "Seeing as how he still has his head and that Lionsden is still standing, I take it that the meeting went well."

Valeriya nodded.

[Flashback]

Lionsden Godswood, several days earlier...

This was a long time coming. Jamie Lannister, Lord of Lionsden, the Mountain Lion of the North, his lady wife, Valeriya Lannister, the Lion Tamer, flanked Tyrion Lannister, Robb and Rhaenys Stark, Jon Stark and Mya Stone. The direwolves, Ghost and Grey Wind, stood alongside their masters.

Facing them, were the Dragon Commander and the Mother of Dragons, Aegon VI Targaryen and his aunt, Darnerys Stormborn. Aegon was the spitting image of the Bard Prince at nineteen, clad in his signature black-and-red armor (think Vlad Dracula's armor in Dracula: Untold), while Dany was wearing the traditional Targaryen armor once belonging to Visenya Targaryen. The three massive dragons flew overhead.

Rainer Lannister and his siblings were absent from this meeting, as they were back in Lionsden. Just as a Stark must remain in Winterfell, a Lannister must remain in Lionsden.

The meeting was arranged by Elia Martell, at Aegon's request. The disguised septa stood nearby, not interfering, but watching. Both sides were civil, but Daenerys wasn't too happy being within distance of the man who had killed her father, despite his madness.

When Dany got her chance, she asked him the ultimate question. "Why? Why did you kill my father? By what right does the Lion judge the Dragon?"

Jamie sighed. He had told his side of the story many times. He told it to his wife, to Stannis Baratheon, to his children, to the Starks, and even to Elia and Rhaenys.

He took a seat on the bench. "You know what they said about the Targaryens whenver one was born? They said that madness and greatness are but opposite sides of a coin. When one is born, the gods flip the coin, and the world holds its breath to see where it would land. Aemon landed on greatness, while Aerys landed on madness."

He looked at Daenerys. "When I wore the white cloak, I saw things...heard things that I shouldn't have. I saw your father put people to flame whilst in court. And I heard your mother's screams as he raped her after burning men alive. Through rape, were you conceived, Daenerys."

Daenerys took a step back. She was a product of rape?

"As much as I wanted to run the Mad King through with my sword back then...I couldn't," Jamie continued. "'We were there to protect the King, not judge him,' was what Hightower once said to me. My father told stories about his time as Hand to the Mad King. He told me how he had to follow Aerys' commands, despite the consequences."

"And when you broke your oath...?" Aegon demanded.

"Contrary to popular belief, I didn't kill Aerys to please my father. My actions in defending Elia, your sister and yourself proved that. Aerys did not take my father's betrayal well. He gave the order to burn all of King's Landing with wildfire. 'Let Robert rule over ashes and cooked meat,' he said. 'Burn it all.' He was still chanting that when I ran him through."

Jamie sighed again. "Now you know. Lord Stark said that I did the most dishonorable act for an honorable cause. The people have forgiven me for what I've done once it became known. All that is left is you."

This changed things, as the Lord and Mother of Dragons realized. Hearing it from the Kingslayer's mouth of what he had done was surprizing.

"Uncle Oberyn said that you sought penance for your supposed failure in protecting us," Aegon said.

Jamie nodded.

"Your absolution is granted," Aegon decreed. "Only for my respect towards Rainer, do I pardon you."

Dany turned to her nephew. "Aegon...?"

"Our family is not perfect, Aunt Dany. You know that. It's true that Aerys was family, but he was a madman. Father could have led the Targaryens into a golden age, but Tywin robbed us of him. The Southern Lannisters are our enemy, not the Nothern Lannisters."

Dany sighed. "You're right." She turned to Jamie. "Be thankful that my nephew is more level-headed than I. Had it been me, I would have burned all of Lionsden to the ground without hearing your explainations. What you have told us sheds a new light on my family. Thank you."

Jamie nodded.

"Your niece, the Bastard Queen reached out to us shortly before we departed for Lionsden," Aegon said.

"Myrcella? What about her?" Jamie asked.

"She is willing to abdicate, in exchange for her life. She follows through on her promise, then she will be sent here as a ward to both you and your lady wife."

"And my father and Cersei?" Jamie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Their lives are forfeit," Dany replied for her nephew. "The Usurper would have answered for murdering my brother, but the false Regent robbed that chance from us. So now, she must stand in his place."

Aegon and Dany had expected Jamie to plead for their lives. Even yell at them. But Jamie's reaction surprised them both. He had accepted their decision. "As long as Myrcella is safe, then I am content. Had things been different, I would have objected. But they chose their own fates in their search for power. There's nothing I can do to stop them."

"As long as Myrcella keeps her end of the deal, no harm will come to her," Aegon said. "You have my word."

[End Flashback]

"You can't imagine how much Aegon's decree had relieved Jamie," Valeriya said. "He's been carrying that burden for many years."

"Elia was the deciding factor of Aegon's decision," Oberyn replied. "As much as it pains my dear nephew and sister-in-law to admit, they, along with Rhaenys, owes their lives to the Mountain Lion of the North." He grinned. "Lannisters are not the only ones who pay back their debts."

"Lady Lannister!"

Valeriya and Oberyn turned around. One of the servants came rushing onto the outdoor balcony. "Pardon the intrusion, Lady Lannister," the servant said, "but Southern Lannister men have been sighted in the town."

Valeriya's eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"Just two. Lord Lannister's uncle, Kevan Lannister and Ser Addam Marbrand."

"Who identified them?"

"The whore who is Barra's mother, Mheaghen. She recognized the two men, and notified me. I came from the Inn to tell you."

Valeriya nodded in thanks and the servant left. She turned to Oberyn. "I think you should wait elsewhere until this matter is completed."

"No need. I hear the whores in the brothel near the outskirts calling my name." The Red Viper grinned. "I may give Tyene a new sister." He bowed. "By your leave, Lady Lannister."

Valeriya nodded and Oberyn departed. Valeria sighed. With the Black Dinner and the deaths of Tyrin, Joffrey and Tommen, Tywin was getting desperate. Jamie had called it right. Even in the face of oblivion, her father-in-law could not eat crow and humble himself before her husband. Not that he would actually agree to help both him and Cersei to keep their heads from the chopping block.

'Shame,' Valeriya thought. 'I really would have liked to have known him.'

"Valeriya?"

Valeriya turned around and looked down. Tyrion approached her. "I ran into Prince Oberyn. He says that my uncle and Ser Marbrand are in Lionsden."

Valeriya nodded. "That is true. Since you saved me the trouble of finding you, take a couple of the guards and bring them here. I'll let Jamie know that he is going to have company."

Tyrion nodded.

&^%

The Black Tiger Inn.

Addam Marbrand had been to Lionsden once. It had been around the same time that Stannis Baratheon had visited the trading town in order to report on it to his brother, Robert. He also had met Jamie's wife during that time, prior to the Greyjoy Rebellion, and suffice to say, he was impressed with his friend's wife. He could see why they called her the Lion Tamer.

Now, he had returned to Lionsden, along with Kevan Lannister, on a mission of great importance.

They had arrived late last night, disguised as old soldiers heading back to the Reach, stopping in Lionsden for several days' rest and recuperation. They had woke up early that morning and prayed at the Lionsden Sept. Then they took a walk around the town. Suffice to say, Jamie and Valeriya had done the impossible in transforming Moat Cailin into a Northern Lannister stronghold, one that brought money and resources to the North.

Had things been different, Tywin would have been impressed with his son, and would have tried to use his position to gain influence in the North, just as he was doing in King's Landing.

The two men were at the Inn's tavern, having lunch when door to the inn opened, and in walked Tyrion Lannister. He was accompanied by Bronn, a sellsword who served as his bodyguard from his days in King's Landing. Jamie had saw his potential and hired him on as his brother's bodyguard and right-hand man. Following Bronn were three Northern Lannister guards in armor.

Mhaeghen walked up to the Imp and pointed in the direction of the two men, who had their backs toward the door. Tyrion nodded and the mother of Baara went about her duties. Unaware that they had been spotted, Kevan and Addam were making their own plans in regards to seeking Jamie out.

"So...you've been here before," Kevan said. "How do we go about in contacting Jamie?"

Addam shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I was here...that was a fluke." He poked at his food. "We need to go about this as delicate as possible. You know that Jamie is not too fond of either Lord Tywin or Cersei."

"Of course I know. I was there when Tywin gave me the news of him disowning Jamie over the deaths of the Targaryens, not to mention that Cersei insulted his wife, and tried to take her eldest son's head." He sighed. "This whole war...fought because of Cersei's lies and deceit. The North and Riverrun were wise enough not to get involved."

"And you think that sneaking in was the best option?" Tyrion asked from behind both men.

Kevan and Addam turned around. "Tyrion. So, this is where you've been hiding after Cersei dismissed you," Addam said.

Tyrion waddled around and took a seat opposite the two men. "Uncle. Addam. To answer you question, yes. Lionsden agrees with me. Between spending time in the solar reading rare Valyrian texts, managing the caravans, and spending time in the brothels, it is never a dull moment here."

"How..." Kevan began.

"...did we find out that you are here?" Tyrion finished. "Jamie and Valeriya have eyes and ears in Lionsden. One of which happens to be Baara's mother."

The two older men recognized the name. Baara was one of three bastards of Robert Baratheon who had survived the purge ordered by Joffrey and Cersei, her mother being one of the whores in Chattaya's brothel. Kevan and Addam had heard of how Rainer Lannister and the Starks had outsmarted Joffrey and Cersei, managing to escape King's Landing in the days following Renly Baratheon's failed attempt to seize control of the Seven Kingdoms with Margaery Tyrell, and two of Robert's bastards in tow.

"I am to bring you to my brother. He is expecting the both you," Tyrion said. "You need not worry. No harm will come to either of you. You have Jamie's pledge."

*&^

Getting inside Lionsden's Keep was easy enough. The rebuilt fortress was smaller than Casterly Rock, but it had a homely feel to it, as Tyrion led his uncle and Addam through the corridors, and up the stairs towards the solar, where Jamie awaited.

While Tyrion was sent to retrieve the Southern Lannisters who had snuck into the town, Valeriya had found her husband inside the solar, enjoying some light reading. It was one of the few things that his father had done right, as Jamie could not read properly growing up. Tywin had forced Jamie through several sessions, studying the alphabet and reading through numerous books until he could read properly.

Jamie wasn't surprised with what Valeriya had told him. But he couldn't blame his father in not leaving King's Landing, let alone the Red Keep. He - alongside Cersei - were two of the most wanted Lannisters in the Seven Kingdoms.

He was still in the solar when Tyrion brought his uncle and Addam in. Kevan and Addam were shocked at the man seated before them. He was clean-shaven and his hair was longer during the Hand's tournament back in Harrenhal. Now, the hair was cut short and he grew a beard. But the fire in his eyes was still there. Despite being Lord of Lionsden and head of the Northern Lannisters, he was still the most feared swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms.

Despite everything, it was good to see his family again, despite the most dire of circumstances. Both men were standing before Jamie, while Tyrion and Bronn silently departed from the solar.

"You know, there really is no need for secrecy, Uncle," Jamie said. "You are family, after all. You could have come here rather than get a room at the inn. I would have accepted you with the highest honors befitting of your station."

Kevan relaxed upon hearing that. In spite of all that has happened, Jamie still respected him. The Lord of Lionsden gestured to the two chairs brought before him. Kevan and Addam each took a seat.

"So, how do you like Lionsden, Uncle?" Jamie asked.

"I am impressed, Jamie," admitted Kevan. "I have to say that you transformed a ruined keep and the surrounding swampland into a successful town."

"Lord Stark put his faith and trust in me," Jamie said. "Something that Father never did."

Kevan winced. "About your father..."

Jamie raised his hand. "I know about the Black Dinner. Father won the war, but at the cost of his son's life and the lives of Cersei's sons. Even though there is bad blood between all of us...they were still family."

"You grieve for Joffrey, even knowing that he and his mother tried to kill your son when they fled King's Landing, not to mention that they ordered the murder of Robert's bastards?" Addam asked.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black. Ordering the murder of Robert's bastards when he himself was one."

Kevan's eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk. You were fucking Cersei before she got her hooks into my son."

Kevan was surprised by Jamie's reply. "It's true. I will not deny it, Uncle. But Valeriya showed me that I could have a life without her. But you did not come here to remind me of my past sins, as I've made my peace with them. My time overseas helped me with that."

"At least you admit it," Kevan said.

Jamie took a sip of water. "You and Addam did not come here to see how I was doing, I take it?"

Kevan cleared his throat. "We are here on the authority of Her Grace, Queen Myrcella Baratheon."

Jamie scoffed. "My father, you mean. You come on behalf of my father. Even now, in the face of oblivion, he cannot swallow his pride and come to me to ask for aid against the Targaryens." He picked up a parchment which had the Targaryen sigil on it. "This came days ago. House Lannister has been stripped of all honors as a Great House. House Westerling is now the Great House in control of the Westerlands, with Gawen Westerling installed as Warden of the West."

"What about you?" Addam asked. "Where does that leave you in all of this? You are a Lannister. A Northern Lannister, but a Lannister nonetheless. You stabbed the Mad King in the back."

"You wonder if House Targaryens and the Golden Company are going to raise their arms against myself and House Stark, correct?" When Addam and Kevan both nodded, Jamie continued on. "I spoke with Aegon and Daenerys about a week earlier. They both made the trip from their camp in the Westerlands to Lionsden."

"You still have your head, from the look of things," Addam remarked.

"Elia had set up the meeting."

Now Kevan was surprised. "Elia? Elia Martell lives?"

Jamie nodded. "When I defended Elia and Rhaella all those years ago when Fathered ordered King's Landing to be sacked, it bought Oberyn enough time to arrive in the city and smuggled Elia and the children out of the Red Keep. That was my saving grace against the Targaryens." Jamie leaned back in his seat. "I did not kill Aerys to please my father. I killed him to

save King's Landing from being destroyed on his orders."

"What?" Kevan asked. All this time, he thought that Jamie had stabbed Aerys in the back because Tywin had asked him to.

"When Aerys found out that Father had betrayed him, Aerys gave the order to his warlocks to destroy King's Landing with wildfire. He said that if Robert wanted to rule so bad, then it would be over ashes and cooked meat."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment as Kevan and Addam took in what Jamie had said. After all these years, the truth was now revealed.

"Does Lord Stark know about this?" Addam asked.

Jamie nodded. "I told him after he arrived with Robert in King's Landing."

"So where does that leave you in all of this?"

"A pardon, courtesy of Aegon Targaryen. Daenerys was less than thrilled, but understood why I did what I did. As for Lord Stark, he too, was offered the general amnesty and agreed."

Kevan breathed out a sigh of relief. "Then there is hope. Your father has sent us here due to you and your lady wife's standing with Lord Stark."

Jamie could see where this is going. "Father has sent you to my home in order to try and convince Lord Stark to either come to his aid against the Targaryens or sue for peace on the Southern Lannisters' behalf."

"More or less," Addam said.

"Humor me, Addam. What is in it for me should I risk my neck for a man who deemed me worthless and a woman who tried to kill my son just to spite my lady wife?" asked Jamie.

"If you are successful in your attempts in negotiating a peace treaty in which all of us are allowed to live, then your father will forgive you of your past transgressions in regards to Elia and her children. Not only that, but he will formally recognize you and your family as members of the House of Lannister while taking your youngest son as his heir."

"Heir to what? Father lost his titles and Casterly Rock is burned to the ground, thanks to those flying beasts of the Targaryens."

"What?" Kevan asked. "Flying beasts?"

"Dragons, Uncle. The Targaryens have dragons."

"Impossible. They have all died out," rebuked Addam. "They died out over a hundred years ago."

"I thought the same, Addam, until I saw Aegon and Dany fly into Lionsden on two of them," replied Jamie. "Rainer and the Starks knew of them, as they all served in the Company with the Targaryens. They knew of the invasion that they planned, yet they did nothing."

"Nothing? Why?" demanded Kevan.

"What defense is there against a dragon?" replied Jamie. "Our ancestor, King Loren Lannister tried to fight them when the Conqueror began his war of Conquest, along with King Mern Gardener of The Reach. Their combined might broke Aegon's forces, until he and his sister-wives unleashed their dragons upon their forces."

"The Field of Fire," Addam said.

Jamie nodded. "Loren was wise enough to surrender his crown after four thousand soldiers died, along with them Mern Gardener. Ironic, don't you think? Aegon the Conqueror gave Loren dominion over the Westerlands and made him Warden of the West, and Aegon VI stripped the honors from my father."

"And Lord Stark?"

"I already told you that he and his House has bent the knee. Being married to Rhaenys Targaryen also helped for the Young Wolf, as the marriage helped to mend broken bridges between the wolf and the dragon."

"I thought that Robb Stark married your lady wife's niece," Kevan said.

Jamie shook his head. "Talisa Maegyr was an alias. Let me tell you a story, Uncle. The Maegyr of Volantis were the ones who sheltered Elia and her children, along with young Daenerys in the aftermath of the Rebellion. Talisa was the name of the septa who had tutored Aegon, Rhaenys and Daenerys. Both her and Elia returned to Westeros in disguise; Rhaenys under the guise of Valeriya's niece, and Elia in the guise of a septa. Rhaenys falling in love was something neither side saw coming, but in the game of thrones, you learn to adapt. Rhaenys marrying Robb not only secured the backing of the North, but also healed old wounds wrought by the Bard Prince, despite the fact that Lyanna Stark went willingly with Rhaegar."

It pained Jamie to watch as Kevan and Addam realized that there was no way out for the Lannisters trapped in King's Landing. Their fates were sealed.

"So that's it then..." Addam mumured.

"No. It's not," Jamie replied. He stood up and walked over to the Painted Table which had the map of Westeros on its top. Beckoning his uncle and friend fo follow, he gave them the current events that were taking place.

"All of the Westerlands is under Targaryen control," Jamie explained, sweeping his hand across the Westerlands. "The Targaryens have the support of the Reach, due to Aegon marrying Margaery Tyrell. Aegon has appointed Jon Connington to take over the Stormlands."

"So the Targaryens are on the move," Addam said. He then pointed to a location on the map. "The shortest route to King's Landing is by the Goldroad. But in order to reach King's Landing, they have to cross the Riverlands."

Jamie nodded. "Hoster Tully is dead. Died of old age. Edmure Tully is now Lord of Riverrun. As he is kin to Lady Stark, he allowed the Golden Company to march through the Riverlands unmolested. House Martell has raised their banners and is currently subjugating the Houses in the Stormlands. Any chance of escape by ship from King's Landing is impossible, as ships from the Reach and from the Vale are blockading The Gullet."

Kevan swallowed. "When will the Targaryens arrive in King's Landing?"

Jamie walked over back to his desk and retrieved the message from King's Landing. "A raven came from King's Landing earlier this morning. The Targaryens are already there, along with representatives from the Seven Kingdoms, among them Robb Stark."

Jamie handed the message to Kevan. The feeling of dread rising in his throat, his hands trembling, Kevan read the message.

_**I have decided to give my lady wife a pair of lion pelts as a present for her nameday, courtesy of your niece. The debt to the Dragon is now paid in full. Lord Aegon Targaryen.**_

And Kevan knew. His brother and niece were dead, their lives forfeit for all their crimes wrought in their quest for power.

"And Myrcella?" Addam asked. "What about Myrcella?"

"No harm will come to her," Jamie replied. "She has given up the Iron Throne, and bent the knee. She is on her way here as we speak. Myrcella has been stripped of the Baratheon name, and will live the rest of her life in exile, never to step foot in King's Landing. As for those who fought alongside my father, Aegon promises that no harm will befall them should they surrender."

Jamie returned to his seat. "There's more to the story. It turns out that Myrcella was more adapt in playing the game than my sister ever was. When she found out about the Targaryens invading Westeros, she had the Spider reach out to the Dragon, as Varys is a Targaryen loyalist."

Addam frowned. "I knew that eunuch should not have been trusted."

"It was Myrcella who had offered her terms to Aegon," Jamie continued. "There is a saying. 'Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' Father and Cersei found themselves in the same posistion as Aerys once was; enemies on all sides thanks to their actions. Tywin had presented Robert the bodies of what he thought was Elia and her children in a show of fealty, and now Myrcella has done the same. In a show of fealty, she has given the Targaryens Cersei and Father."

Kevan and Addam were shocked. Myrcella had betrayed her mother and grandfather. Then again, they really can't blame her for what she had done, as they remembered her verbal assault on Cersei back in the Small Council chambers.

"Had it been up to Myrcella, she would have killed Cersei herself for the deception. But Kinslaying is looked down upon as much as Kingslaying. When you play the game of thrones, you win or die. There is no middle ground. Myrcella knew this, and acted accordingly."

"Lord Tywin betrayed Aerys...and his granddaughter betrayed him," Addam said. "Bitter irony."

Jamie nodded. "Indeed. In the meantime, the hospitality of Lionsden is yours. Once Myrcella arrives, you will be free to return West...or remain here. Your choice. My servants outside will see to your comfort."

Kevan and Addam nodded their thanks and exited the solar. Once they were gone, Jamie returned to his seat and sat back down, looking at the message Aegon had sent him.

It had been Tyrion who had delivered it to him whilst he was inside the solar. Valeriya knew, as Jamie told her beforehand. While he remained inside the solar to reflect, Valeriya dealt with Oberyn Martell and the betrothal contracts. He mourned their deaths, but they had been a long time coming. Valeriya had once said to him, 'Those who walk the path of evil will face judgement.'

For Tywin, it could have been many things that led to his end. Tarbeck and Reyne. His betrayal of Rhaegar and Aerys. Orchestrating House Baratheon's downfall. The same could be said of Cersei. Fathering bastards with Lancel. Ordering the death of Renly Baratheon, and the deaths of his son and the Starks. And the massacare of Robert's bastards.

The Southern Lannisters have fallen. And the Northern Lannisters will rise. Jamie will see to that. The Mountain Lion will serve its overlord faithfully, and Jamie will see to it that the lessons of the past will not be repeated for his House.

Jamie could not help but to see the irony. He did not want to become a lord. But he rose to the occasion when Lord Stark offered him the lordship. Now, he had nothing else to prove. He was better than his father and his sister, and it stung at them until they made the fateful decision to intiate a war.

Tywin Lannister had prided himself on being five steps ahead of his enemies. He just didn't expect his eldest son to rebel against him following the Rebellion. That was the start of the Lannisters' fall from grace. He underestimated Cersei, who had lied to him about the paternity of her children, even going as far as to ordering the murder of Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell to keep her secret.

Tywin underestimated Stannis Baratheon, as the Black Dinner had all but crippled the Lannisters' power base in King's Landing, with Stannis robbing him of his heir. And most of all, Tywin had underestimated Myrcella. The fact that it had been his bastard granddaughter/great-niece who had sold him out to the Dragon must have stung even more than losing Tyrin and Casterly Rock combined.

His heart was heavy with the loss, but life goes on. There was truth in that, in the form of his wife and four children.

The chapter on the Lannisters of Casterly Rock was finally over. A new chapter has begun, this time, with the Lannisters of Lionsden.


End file.
